A life of their own
by SakiKitty
Summary: Asbel and Cheria are finally getting married and Pascal comes to bring Hubert to the ceremony! Many unexpected events and feels await them! This is a smut-fiction You've been warned! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Little Bro!"

_"don't respond..."_

"Hey! Little Bro!"

_"don't respond... she knows I don't like being called that..."_

"Hey! Little Bro! You listening?"

_"You must be stern with her... Do not react once so ever-"_

"Hey!"

"WHAT?!"

The sound of the young mans shout echoed throughout Yu Liberte.

Sitting there in his office, Hubert pushed up his glasses in aggravation and looked over at the woman. She teeter tottered back n forth with her arms folded behind her head. Narrowing his eyes, he looked her up and down. Did she have no shame once so ever?

"Geez... You didn't have to shout." Pascal pouted at him.

Today was the day his brother and childhood friend would be wedded and Pascal had flown from Fendel to Strahta to pick him up on her shuttle. Only having been there about an hour, Pascal had already managed to get on Hubert's last nerve.

"What is it?" He grit his teeth, trying hard to not sound mad.

"I was just wondering if you were done with your paper work yet so we could get going" Smiling, Pascal spun in a circle to indicate her overflowing excitement. She had never been to a wedding before and couldn't wait for the fun. Unfortunately, her companion wasn't the least bit as excited as she was. "No. If I was, I wouldn't be still sitting her at my desk signing things."

Letting out a groan, the Amarcian sat back down on the sofa adjacent from him. "How long is this gonna take? I wanna go already."

"As long as it takes! Do not rush me." Hubert signed in frustration "I have many things that need to be taken care of before I leave Strahta. This is the first time I have ever taken a leave of absence from my work for leisurely business. I can't very well leave things in complete disarray."

"can't your soldiers just, ya know, do what they normally do while your gone?" Her voice was soft and had a sad tone to it. Clearly she had no idea what his job of Lieutenant implied or she was just acting childish, both completely possible.

"No. As competent as my soldiers are I have orders that need to be written up, papers to be signed and delivered for the necessary actions to be had." He explained, turning away from her to continue writing. "Unlike you, I have responsibilities."

"Yeah yeah, sure sure..." Pascal let out a long winded exhale and laid down on the sofa "This is gonna take forever... What if they start without us?"

Although Hubert had heard his companions words, he felt no need to respond. Now she was just being childish. The wedding would not be able to go on without him, the best man, being there and even so he had no intention on being late. The ceremony itself was not to begin for another 4 hours and the expected travel time only took about 30 minutes with the shuttle. There was no need for such impatience.

After several moments of impatient sighing and fidgeting around on the sofa, and several glances of aggravation, Hubert finally put down the pen and organized his papers. He gathered the necessary belongings that were needed for this trip from his dwelling and neatly packed them into bags. Looking to his left, he could see the woman's wide smile and excitement.

"Are ya ready now?" She chirped, clenching her fists.

"Yes, let is be off." Her happiness was contagious as it was, however the young man really only needed her by his side to feel good.

At his word, Pascal ran forward and lead him to where she parked the shuttle. Stepping out of his house, the hot sun beat down upon them and dusty wind blew all around. Hubert handed over the important documents to one of his officers and with squinted eyes, the two of them left Yu Liberte.

Destination, the town of Lhant.

The trip seemed to take shorter time than first expected. Did it always take that long? Or was it just Pascal's reckless speed driving that got them there so fast? Nonetheless, Pascal carefully landed the shuttle outside of Lhant and the two talked towards the town.

"This is gonna be soooooo awesome!" The girl shouted with both arms stretched in the air as they walked.

Hubert looked over at her, with a small grin. Seeing her smiling and happy had become one of his favorite things.

It had only been just a year since their journey of saving the world had ended. Since the two's parting in Fendel, Hubert had attempted many of times to contact Pascal through the communicator. Most of the times, he ended up getting a response from Fourier considering Pascal tended to leave her communicator laying around the Enclave or at her work site in the Fendel mountain. After eventually giving up hope of wooing her through messages, he found various excuses to leave his home to venture to Fendel. Futile as it was, he still was unable to get his feelings through to her. It all seemed hopeless in the young man's eyes at this point. If him going out of his way to message her, visit her and even on rare occasions, attempt to take her away from her work didn't make her see it then nothing would. With a sad sigh, Hubert hung his head. His vacation was for only 3 days. No more could be added on.

Slowly, they started to see the town ahead. It had been already decorated with purple and white flowers and streamers. Probably Sophie's idea.

With a quick jump, Pascal turned to her friend "Are you ready?!" She squealed.

"Yes, yes. Lets get on with it." Hubert replied, placing a hand to his forehead. He could already tell this was going to be a long 3 days.

Cheering loudly, the Amarcian ran ahead of him and into the town. He could hear her ooing and ahhing from the distance.

"Pascal, would you please refrain from drawing so much attention to yourself?" He scolded, however she could not hear him. The town was beautiful and she wanted to take it all in.

Due to their adventure, Pascal was not able to attend Fermat's wedding and this always brought her down. Amarcian weddings were actually very rare as it was, since most of her people were face first into research. She was not going to miss this one and had every intention on making the absolute most of it!

"Come on, Hu!" She turned around and called out "don't be such a slow poke!"

She could see his exhausted expression however it didn't change how she felt. He always looked tired and annoyed anyway. As soon as he got closer, Pascal unexpectedly grabbed the young mans hand to hurriedly pull him along.

"P-pascal!" He shouted, his face turning red "There is no need for such physical contact! I can walk on my own, thank you!"

Ignoring him, she gripped his hand tighter and turned into the manor. As expected, the ceremony was to be held outside in front. It was to be a small gathering of close family and friends so that way everyone could fit in the area in front of the manor.

The manor itself, the fountains and even areas around were all decorated similarly to the rest of the town. Sopherias and white roses adorned the podium and arch that stood on the lawn.

"Wow!" Pascal gasped, drinking in the scenery.

Hubert was unable to disagree. It was a sight to see. It made him only remember that he too was to be married one day. At this thought, his slight happiness receded back into himself into remembering that the girl in his heart was oblivious to everything. Scowling at the pretty girl, Hubert tugged his hand away. "Yes, it is quite nice. I'm sure it took Sophie hours to do all this."

Upon feeling her hand left alone, Pascal turned to him and gave a small frown. Always so cold to her and she couldn't figure out why. Oh well! Nothing could bring her down today! There was a wedding to be had and fun to partake in!

Pascal ran across the lawn and swung open the door to the manor. Unsurprisingly, Fredrick was standing in front of them.

"My dear lord" The elderly man gasped at them both "You both nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Awwww! I'm sorry, Freddy~ I didn't mean to scare you" Pascal cheered as she gave the man a pat on the back.

Not feeling as amused, Hubert sighed and pushed his glasses back into place "I'm sorry, Fredrick. She will be more careful next time." Turning his gaze from the old familiar face to his joyous companion, he glared "won't you, Pascal?"

"Yeah yeah! Absolutely!" She yelled, running around in circles at the marvelous decorations before her.

Hubert couldn't help but shake his head at her. Would she never learn? With another heavy sigh, he turned back to his former butler "Where is by brother?"

"Oh yes," Fredrick started with a warm smile "He would be in your fathers... or well, his study getting ready for the ceremony."

The Lieutenant nodded. He too would get ready in there while he imagined the girls would most likely get ready in the guest room. "Pascal, go and find Cheria to get ready. I'll be with Asbel." He could see she wasn't paying much attention to him. "Pascal?!"

"Yeah?" She turned her head in attention.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah! I'll go find Cheria and stuff!" She smiled, and saluted him.

Nodding again, Hubert exited into the study leaving Pascal and Frederick alone in the lobby.

"Hmm..." Pascal hummed as she continued to look around "Where is Cheria?"

Fredrick put his arm around the whimsical girl and escorted her up the stairs and to Asbel and Hubert's old room. "In here, my dear."

Patting the man on the back a few times in appreciation, Pascal knocked on the door. "Cheria, you in here?!"

Seconds later, the door was opened to a familiar purple haired pigtailed girl dressed in a marvelous lilac colored dress. "Oh, hello Pascal." She greeted her friend warmly.

"Heya Sophie! Where is Cheria?" Pascal responded, opening her arms wide to anticipate a hug.

Ignoring the signal for the hug, Sophie pointed behind her.

Bringing her arms back down with a sad sigh, Pascal looked around her to see Cheria sitting at Asbel's old desk with maids attending her make-up. With a nod, she ran in.

Cheria had already been dressed in her wedding gown. It was white and fluffy, with lace all around and a bow in the back. Gasping and twirling around, Pascal could not contain her excitement any longer.

"Cheria!" She squealed "You look so pretty!"

The pink haired girl smiled, however was unable to move her face to respond "Thank you, Pascal"

Sophie eyed Pascal and walked around her in a circle "You... aren't dressed up. Why?" She inquired in a low and confused tone.

"Oh! yeah well I don't really have dressy clothes" Pascal said with a giggle "Never really needed to get all fancied up before~"

After the maid made the finishing touches on Cheria's face, she exited the room leaving the girls in private to talk. Cheria turned around to see Pascal in the same old clothes and made a tired sigh. "Pascal... Were you really expecting to attend a wedding in... those?"

The Amarcian looked down at her beige overalls and shorts and tugged on them. Giving an innocent grin she looked back up at her beautiful friend. "Well, what else was I gonna wear?"

Her point was valid, as Cheria feared. Why would she own anything decent? The girl barely bathed as it was. At that thought, the soon to be wed girl slowly stepped towards her. With a slight sniff at her friend, she smiled. "Thank goodness! At least you bathed."

Sophie giggled at the remark and Pascal folded her arms behind her head "Of course! I wouldn't wanna go stinking up the place, ya know."

Cheria smiled and sat down gently on the bed. It had been some time since she had last seen Pascal. She had missed her weirdness. If only there was something she could do about her attire though... the young woman pondered. Several moments of silence passed before Cheria exclaimed an "Ah hah!" which brought the others attention.

"Sophie, go ask the maids if they have any dress suitable for Pascal. I'm sure they have to have something!"

The humanoid nodded "Alright." And with that, left the room as Pascal waved to her.

"So, how have you been?" Cheria started. It unnecessary to wait in silence and catching up was probably a good thing.

Pascal smiled and sat on Hubert's old bed "Oh, same ol' same ol'"

"Have you been having success tending to Forbrannir?"

"Eh..." Pascal started, scratching her arm "Kinda, I guess. I revamped the system with a new formula I thought up and things have slowly started progressing. Heat is coming out a little faster however..."

"However?" Cheria repeated.

"Yeah... with Lambda messing with our Lastalia, it only made extracting eleth even harder from the valkines since eleth just got restored! This sets my plans back a lot further then I had expected" the researcher frowned.

Cheria didn't know much about eleth or valkines however even with that explanation it had made it very clear why she hadn't came to visit them since their separation. "Well... I'm sure things will be fine, right?"

Cheerfully, the Amarcian put up the peace sign "Yup!"

Another few seconds of silence passed while Pascal scaled Cheria with her eyes. With a finger to her lips, taking in again her dress, her hair and her make-up... and slightly making Cheria uncomfortable.

"Pascal... what are you doing?"

"Well you see, I was just wondering why normally people get all gussied up on their big day." Pascal confessed "It's cool n all and, if given the chance, id probably not mind it either but... I dunno. It also seems kinda silly to put on a big complicated dress and have your hair all strung up with a thousand tid bits of string and have make-up painted all over ya. You end up just taking it all off and stuff later anyway."

Blushing, Cheria turned away "Yes, I suppose that's true but you wanna be extra special on your big day. Be the princess you always imagined yourself to be and make it something you'll never forget. Right?"

Pascal closed her eyes and tapped her food while she pondered the young woman's response. It did make some sense but still seemed like over all a big waste of time and money to boot.

"don't you ever think about getting married, Pascal?"

The question startled the white and red haired girl enough to open her eyes and tilt her head. "No. Not really."

"Seriously?!" Chera challenged, widening her eyes.

"Yeah, seriously."

"Not even to a special someone?"

As Cheria continued to inquire, it only made Pascal confused "Special someone?" burrowing her brow, she placed a finger to her forehead. "I don't really have one of them. All of you are special to me!"

Cheria shook her head. As smart as this girl was, she was incredibly dim sometimes. "No, Pascal. I mean, you don't have someone you like? You know... like in a special way?" she continued.

The Amarcian puzzled her faced but continued to think harder "Nope... I don't think so."

"Someone whose been there for you in good times and bad? Has went out of there way to see you, like more than once?"

"Not uh."

"Someone who makes you're heart beat faster just by being around?" Cheria began to feel like this situation was becoming hopeless. Everyone was aware of Huberts feelings for her. Asbel even asked him a few times if his younger sibling had done more to convey them but was sadly ignored. After all this time, she still did not get it.

"Sorry, Cheria. I don't think I can think of anyone." Pascal sighed and crossed her arms.

Giving up, the pink haired girl sighed in defeat "Oh brother."

A few seconds later, and Sophie had opened the door with a yellow dress folded over her arms. "Sorry it took so long." She apologized and walked over to them, handing the dress over to Cheria. "With Pascals measurements, this was what they could find."

Cheria stood up and let the dress fall straight as she held it. Much prettier than she expected, the dress was long and silky, with specks of crystal studding the top hem.

"Oooooo~" Pascal cooed as she looked at it.

"It is rather nice." The bride smiled, as she handed it to Pascal. "Will this be okay?"

Pascal grabbed it from her hands and rubbed the fabric against her face. It soft and cool. " Yeah! And It's my favorite color to boot! Thanks Sophie! and nameless maid!"

Cheria giggled "Sophie, would you help Pascal into the dress? I would however I don't wanna mess up my hair or nails."

Sophie nodded and Pascal quickly kicked off her boots "I hope it doesn't look too bad."

Within moments, Pascal had tossed all of her clothes aside from her undergarments to the side and Sophie helped her put on the dress. It seemed to fit well, however it was a bit longer than expected. Cheria frowned. "We're gonna need to get you heels so it doesn't drag."

With a face of disgust, Pascal shook her head in disagreement "No way, sister! You aren't getting me to wear high heels!"

"But if it drags, you could ruin it!" Cheria insisted. "I have some for you to choose from."

"Yeah Pascal" Sophie chimed in "You would look really pretty! I could even brush your hair and put a sopheria in it."

Knowing further protest would do no good, the young woman gave in. "Fine, but they better not be too high or I'll totally fall flat on my face."

Cheria smiled "Of course!" She turn turned to her adopted daughter "Sophie, could you get me those white heels? You know, the ones with the straps?"

Sophie nodded and hurried over to the closet. She opened up to reveal a wise selection of boots, flats and dress shoes. After rummaging for bit, she held out a pair of white heels with straps in the front. "These?"

"Yes, bring them here and help Pascal into them?"

"Sure." Sophie replied as she hurried over and knelled in front of Pascal.

Giving yet another grimacing face, Pascal lifted her foot up one by one as Sophie strapped them to her feet. Once as a child, Pascal had attempted to wear one of Fourier's shoes. They fit, however they also were cramped and made her waddle as a duck before falling. Vowing never again, they were tossed back into her sisters room.

Pascal stood up. They weren't as tight as she thought however still were not as comfortable as her boots. She frowned "I guess this is okay."

"I'll get the brush!" Sophie smiled as once again ran across the room.

"don't look so unhappy, Pascal. You look great! You might even get compliments from boys~" Cheria attempted to make her friend feel better, despite knowing it probably wouldn't work.

Sophie came back and jumped on the bed behind Pascal, slowly combing her hair and humming as Cheria would do to her.

Folding her arms, Pascal gave a small smile. Sophie may not ever give into her affection, but this was nice also. "So Cheria..." She started as she the bride a smirk "Will you be doing the baby dance after the ceremony is done?"

"Baby Dance?!" Both Cheria and Sophie responded, Cheria sounding much more alarmed while Sophie sounded intrigued.

"Yeah~ You know~" The researcher hummed as she put a finger to her lips and winked at her friend. "The baby dance!"

"PASCAL!" Cheria yelled, clenching her fists "W-why would you even ask that?!"

Sophie quickly stopped brushing Pascals hair and looked over at Cheria "What's the baby dance? Do you dance with babies?"

With such a question, Pascal burst into uncontrollable laughter as Cheria fumed "No, Sophie. don't worry about it."

"But it sounds fun! Can I do the baby dance?" The Humanoid continued to inquire innocently.

"Absolutely not!" Screamed her guardian as Pascal continued to roll in laughter.

Looking concerned and confused, Sophie tilted her head "Why not? Is it bad?"

Cheria's face began to turn red with both embarrassment and anger "O-of course It's not bad, Sophie. You just can't do it. Only brides can do it. W-with their husbands."

"Yeah Sophie, and I don't think you're equipped with certain things to even be able to do the baby dance" Pascal explained, catching her breath "But I mean, I could see if I can help change that for you~"

"Really?!" Sophie gasped excitedly.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! PASCAL, YOU'RE UNBELIEVABLE!" Cheria shouted. "Sophie you cannot do such a thing. Please stop asking questions!"

The purple haired girl frowned. "Alright..."

Still fuming, Cheria pointed to the door "Please go see if Asbel needs help."

Still frowning, Sophie handed the brush to Pascal and exited the room. Once the door was shut, Pascal once again began to laugh as Cheria stomped her foot in anger.

"I can't believe you!" She murmured.

"What? I thought it was a pretty good question. I mean, doesn't that sorta go along with the ritual of marriage?" The Amarcian smirked and shrugged "Whats there to be mad about?"

Making a loud noise of annoyance, Cheria threw her arms up in the air "Yeah but this isn't something I should be discussing with you! You can't even tell when a boy likes you!"

Finally catching her breath, Pascal tilted her head sideways "What do you mean?"

Realizing what she said probably wasn't the best thing, Cheria caught herself "No, nothing. Never mind."

"Mmm... Y'okay, if you say so~"

Sophie wandered down the hall sadly, slowly making it to the stairs where Frederick stood. He was old. He might be able to answer her question without getting mad. This thought made her cheer up as she quickly ran down the stairs to the elder "Frederick!"

The old butler turned to the younger looking girl with a smile "Yes, What is it Sophie?"

"What is the baby dance?" She asked concerned "Do you know?"

Fredrick's face started to drain of color. Knowing full well what she was referring and not wanting to over step his boundaries with her, he scratched the back of his white hair and gave a half hearted smile "That is a very good question! However, it is probably best to ask Asbel."

Sophie nodded "Alright. Thanks Fredrick." She said and hurried to the study. Opening the door, for the first time she had seen both Asbel and Hubert dressed finely in black tuxedos. Gasping she ran towards them. "Wow! You guys look amazing!"

"Heh, thanks Sophie" Asbel smiled.

"You look very nice yourself." Hubert chimed in. "What brings you down here? Aren't you helping the girls?"

Without much delay, Sophie revealed her purpose for coming "Cheria told me to help you guys now that her and Pascal are dressed. And also, what is the baby dance?"

"Baby... dance?" They both questioned and looked at each other.

Placing his palm to his forehead, Hubert sighed "Did Pascal say this?"

Sophie nodded "Yes, and they wouldn't tell me. Frederick told me to ask you. Asbel, what is the baby dance? Why can't I do it?"

Still feeling quite stupid, Asbel turned to his younger sibling looking puzzled "Hubert?"

"I think she is referring to intimate relations." Hubert eyed his brother "Do you care to explain it to her?"

"Intimate... Wait what? Intimate relations?! You mean...?!" Asbel stammered, his face turning red. "Why would you want to know about that?"

"Better question would be, why Pascal was even talking about it?" Hubert mused, pushing up his glasses.

Sophie tilted her head, still not understanding "Asbel?"

Asbel sat down at his father's desk and sighed. This was not a talk he wanted to have with her, nor did he even know where to explain. If he did make it clear, what other questions would she have for him? Should she even know? This was making him feel uncomfortable. "The baby dance is when... two people dance to try and make a baby." He exhaled.

"Oh for the love of God, Brother, Was that the best you could do?" The Lieutenant crossed his arms and shook his head in disappointment.

"You can... dance to make babies?" Sophie questioned, not feeling anymore knowledgeable and even further confused.

Hubert placed a hand on top of his nieces head. "Sophie, what Asbel is trying to say is that the 'baby dance' is reproduction between a male and female."

Suddenly, Sophie's eyes widened and sparkled with happiness "You and Cheria are gonna make a baby after the ceremony?!"

"W-what?! Where did you hear something like that?!" Asbel's face turned a darker shade of red.

"Pascal asked Cheria if you two were gonna do the baby dance after the wedding." His adopted daughter promptly replied.

Taking his hand off of Sophie's head, Hubert reapplied it to his forehead "Of course she did." He couldn't help but smile at his brothers dismay. Indeed this was an interesting subject, even if slightly uncomfortable.

The groom groaned in dread, unable to look at either of them with a straight face. He had no idea how to respond. Of course, he would want to consummate their marriage. This had been something he'd been thinking about ever since Cheria moved in and agreed to be with him. He had no idea when it was going to be though or when Cheria would feel comfortable.

Although Hubert still enjoyed seeing his brother in such a predicament, he cleared his throat to help him out once more "Sophie, it is a human tradition to mate after marriage." he could hear his brother sigh in relief.

"Why?" She asked innocently "Why would you need to get married to reproduce?"

"To ensure you're family is stable enough to bring children into this world." He replied smugly.

"Ohhhhh..." Sophie's thoughts wandered. It did make sense to not want to further populate without ensuring the offspring would survive and be kept safe. She smiled at the thought of a possible younger brother or sister "Asbel, I would protect the child!"

Nodding in grief, the young groom stood up from the desk and walked over to her "I know you would, Sophie."

"When you and Cheria have a baby, I will become a sister!" She chirped happily.

"That's right." Her guardian replied, placing his arm on top of his brothers shoulder "And when Hubert has a child, you'll have a cousin!"

Glaring angrily at his brother, Hubert pushed the limb off his shoulder "What?"

"Cousin?! I'll have a cousin?!" Sophies wide eyes turned to Hubert, still glistening in awe.

"Y-yes... well... eventually maybe." His face began to turn red at the thought.

"Come on, Hubert" Asbel laughed, getting back at the younger sibling "When are you gonna do the 'baby dance' with Pascal?"

"Asbel!" Hubert shouted angrily "Why would I do such a thing?"

"With Pascal? Is Pascal gonna be a mommy too?" Sophie began to feel excited. Suddenly the thought of her family broadened. Asbel as her father. Cheria as her mother. A sibling on the way. Hubert as her uncle. Pascal as her aunt and even a possible cousin!

"I said no such thing!" The young Lieutenant stated firmly. "Do not go putting false ideas in Sophie's head, Asbel!"

The young humanoid frowned again "So... no cousin then?"

"No. No cousin."

Smiling at getting even with his brother, Asbel patted Sophie on the head "Maybe someday you'll get a cousin but probably not any time soon."

The sound of his older brothers voice was beginning to annoy Hubert. His statement, however true, was also unwarranted. "Sophie, please find mother and have her start things up. It is nearly time to start the ceremony." He said, looking at his wrist watch.

The girl smiled and left the room, leaving only the two brothers to converse.

"Really, Asbel?" Hubert glared at him again "Not anytime soon? Was that necessary?"

The elder brother laughed again "Well, it is true! She doesn't even know you're in love with her yet!"

"Y-yes, this is true." He confirmed, feeling frustrated. "However, you have no right putting ideas into Sophie's head like that. Who knows what she'll say to her."

"Yeah, sorry.." Asbel apologized, scratching his head "I guess I did go a little over board."

"Indeed." Hubert felt humiliated. He was fully aware of his position that he did not need his brother jabbing at him. His heart sunk into the dept of his chest as he hid his face with his hand.

Asbel noticed his brothers mood turning dim and began to feel concerned. It had been a while since they all separated and yet, she still didn't know..."Have you ever just flat out told her you're in love with her?"

"To a degree, yes." The blue haired man sighed.

"And still nothing?"

"Yes, Asbel. Still nothing." Anger began to rise in his chest again, as Hubert let his hand fall back to his side. "I have sent her countless messages which have never been received because she misplaces her communicator. I have physically went to see her, and even tried to take her out places where we could be alone so I could try again however she never wants to leave her work! Once shes in the middle of something, not even a vicious beast can pry her from it!"

The groom frowned. "So... what are you gonna do now? You giving up?"

Sighing sadly, Hubert looked up at his brother. "I see no reason in trying to insist my feelings upon someone who doesn't want to see them."

"Wow.." was all that came out of the elder brothers mouth.

Shaking his head, clearing his throat once more and regaining composure, Hubert gave a half-hearted smile to his soon to be married brother. "Well, It's time."

Nodding, they both left the room and headed outside where guests and family members awaited them both.

The wedding was a huge success. Everyone was dressed in their best and played their part perfectly. Hubert being the man of honor, Pascal being the maid of honor and Sophie being the prettiest flower girl in history. Even Richard came down to give his blessing and wish them a happy future, along with Captain Malik. As wonderful as the ceremony was, Hubert could not force out the sadness in his heart. It was only right for his older brother to marry before him however... Looking at the woman he loved, dressed so magnificently, it only pained him further.

The wedding reception was to be held in Barona. It was King Richard's wedding gift to them both that the party should be held in his ball room and was already set up so that way they couldn't say no. Richard escorted the lovely bride and groom to their dressed up Turtlez and followed suit back to his palace. Meanwhile, everyone else was to help clean up before departing. As much as the Lhant household had servants, this was a family affair and thus the family should help out, giving the two newly weds further time alone.

It wasn't long before the rest of the group followed, however. Pascal insisted on taking her shuttle but was quickly declined by Hubert.

"It's much too big. Barona isn't even that far away, it takes 20 minutes by ship!"

"But we could be there in like 5!" Pascal protested eagerly.

"My, my, what is all the commotion?" mused Lady Kerri as she approached the two arguing "This is supposed to be a happy day."

"There is no problem, Mother. I am simply trying to make Pascal acknowledge that it makes much more sense to leave the shuttle here where it is secure rather then flying it to Barona where it would get much unneeded attention." Hubert replied, crossing his arms.

"But I could take all of us there sooooo much faster and we could start partying so much soon!" Pascal cried, stomping her feet like a child.

"Oh dear..." The mother placed a hand on her chin "Look at you both, arguing like an old married couple. What shall you do?"

"A-and old married couple?! Mother, I'll have you know-"

"Not another word." Lady Kerri interrupted her son, turning to Pascal "Pascal, you will let Asbel and Cheria have their time alone as is their right. They just got married. Let them enjoy the all they can before everyone else arrives."

The Amarcian lowered her head and pouted "Y'okay..."

"That's a good girl." Lady Kerri smiled, turning back to youngest son. "And Hubert, you be nice to this girl. You'll never get any further in life if you're going to be mean and stubborn~"

He could see his mothers sly grin and what she was entailing. A mother knows best and she was also aware of her sons feelings. It had been some time since he had been scolded by his mother. Uncrossing his arms, he gave her a gentle look "Yes, mother."

"That's a boy." She cooed, "Now go gather you're things. Sophie is waiting for you inside the manor. I'll go get her."

Pascal lifted her head and smiled. Sophie and Malik would ride a Turtlez with them. It would be just like the old times! The group back together, minus two. "Y'okay, mommy dearest~"

It was now afternoon. The sun shone high at It's peak of the day and the wind blew a nice warm gust. The turtlez rode slowly along the road from Lhant to the harbor. Inside the carriage, Hubert sad annoyed with his arms and legs crossed, while Pascal and Sophie spoke fondly of the ceremony. Malik cued in every so often, making comments and jabs at whatever he could.

"Pascal, When will you get married?" Sophie asked, her eyes sparkling with ideas "I could help you with the decorations too!"

The thought made Hubert scoff, which signaled Malik's retort "Oh? Something eating at you Hubert?"

"No. Nothing at all."

"I dunno, Sophie~" Pascal smiled "Maybe some day, maybe not at all!"

The middle aged former Captain eyed the young man, smirking. "Come now, Hubert. You wouldn't be making such a face if you were fine. Tell ol' Malik whats bugging you."

Closing his eyes to keep composure, Hubert forced his body to relax. Getting Malik's attention was not a good thing and would only lead to further questions. He needed to end it and fast.

"I am perfectly fine, Malik. You would do best to keep all questions to yourself."

"Huh. If you say so." The elder man hummed to himself. He wasn't done prying yet and knew and even better way to get answers. "So Pascal, why don't you think you'll ever settle down? Surely you would like to have a family and become a mother some day?"

Hubert opened and eye and scowled at Malik. Malik looking back with a grin.

"Eh? Hmm... I dunno. I guess I'm just not one to sit around and be bored or whatever~" Pascal replied happily "But who knows?!"

"There isn't even a special someone who you'd want to be with forever?" Malik pried further, still glancing at the young Lieutenant for reactions.

"It funny you say that," Pascal started, leaning forward in her seat. "Cheria asked the same thing." Suddenly, she jolted left and hugged Sophie, causing Sophie to try and peel her off "The only special someone id wanna be with forever is definitely Sophie!"

"Pascal! Get off!" Sophie continued to push until the Amarcian gave in and let go.

Malik laughed. Always the same with these guys. Never a dull moment.

The ride continued until they reached the harbor. Most of them happily talking and joking about the future while Hubert still kept to himself and pondered. They exited the Turtlez and hopped on the boat, soon departing for Barona. It was smooth sailing!

Pascal ran around the boat, chasing Sophie as usual while Hubert leaned against the ship. Malik watched him for a moment before interrupting his silence.

"Still on your mind?" He asked, leaning up against the side of a room along with his younger companion.

"That's none of your business." Hubert quickly replied, having nothing more to say on the subject.

With a loud and heavy sigh, the old former Captain jabbed the younger in the arm "You gotta lighten up more, kid. Life can't be all that bad. She'll come around."

"Ha!" Hubert sarcastically laughed. "Right."

"Like I said before, It takes a lot of time to tame a stray cat. Just keep at it and she'll eventually open up and let you in." Malik said, grooming his short beard. "I just know it."

"And how would you know a thing like that?!" Hubert challenged angrily, "It's been almost two years since I've told her my feelings and still she remains oblivious to them! I can't just continue to have my life on hold while I wait for someone as thick headed as her to come around!"

Letting a few moments of silence pass, Malik reminisced. Oh how it was so long ago he was just as young and foolish. Only having himself in mind and completely ignoring his surroundings. If only he could go back with the wisdom he had now and do it all over again, so many things he would change. "Hubert, do you really love her?"

Also letting a few moments of silence pass, Hubert looked around. He could see Pascal and Sophie playing on deck and letting all his frustration and doubts fall away for just that moment, he smiled. "Yes." He responded with all the sureness in his heart. "I do."

Malik looked sternly but warmly at his young friend. "If that's true then you'll wait forever, if you have to. It's not only your life you need to worry about, It's hers too. If she isn't ready to accept your feelings then you need to accept that and wait. For as long as it takes. If you can't, it truly isn't love."

The young man couldn't help but smile and shrug. His words were true, as harsh as they were. This could even mean he would life most of his life alone and unhappy, but if that's what it took until she could finally see his feelings than it was worth it.

Malik smiled in knowing his words got across to the stubborn young fool. He was past his prime and knew his time for love had come and gone. All that was left was to help others not make the same mistakes he did.

Shortly after, the ship docked at Barona port and the 4 exited the ship. Barona was loud, happy and booming with people just like always. They made their way up the street and into the royal palace where guards were waiting for them to check in. Not even needing to say they're names, they were let through. This has not been their first visit to Barona Castle, nor would it probably be their last.

Inside, had already been decorated with the colors of Windor. Green and gold. Servants greeted them at the door and escorted them to the ballroom where everyone who arrived before them was already dancing.

"Wow! This place is unreal!" Pascal shouted in excitement, as she ran ahead of them into the room. Sophie closely behind her.

"I see you guys have finally arrived." Said a familiar voice.

Malik and Hubert turned around to see the King of Windor, standing behind them.

"This place looks great." Malik started, reaching his hand out to shake his former comrades "I couldn't think of a better wedding gift."

"I'm glad you agree." Richard smiled and grasped the elders hand firmly "It was hard to decide on what to give them. Objects would be too cliche and I knew Cheria wouldn't want to accept them. Coming empty handed would be disgraceful, and coming with some big army or band wagon would be just... corny!"

Malik laughed and let go "I have to agree. Corny indeed."

The King looked over at his young friend, concerned. He could see his face was troubled as he watched Pascal dance around with Sophie awkwardly to the music playing. Completely with no rhythm or grace. "Is there something wrong, Hubert?"

Sighing again and pushing up his glasses, not meeting the Kings gaze, Hubert shook his head. "There is nothing wrong. I apologize if I look otherwise."

"Not at all, my friend." Richard replied "You simply look tired. Did the travel exhaust you?"

"Nah, Hubert here is just suffering from young love~" Malik chimed in, patting Hubert on the back.

"Oh? Has nothing still come of them?" Richard whispered into the mans ear, still loudly enough for Hubert to make a loud groan and storm off without them.

The old Captain laughed "Yeah, you could say that."

"Pascal..." Sophie's head began to spin after probably the 20th time her friend spun her around "I'm starting to get dizzy... can we stop dancing?"

"Huh?" With a sudden halt, Pascal stopped Sophie "Oh, hehe~ Sorry Sophie."

The humanoid shook her head. "No, It's okay. I was having fun."

Pascal laughed and looked around "Yeah! Me too! Hey, where is the food? I could totally get some grub!"

Sophie turned and pointed to a table leaning against the wall in the far left, behind many other dancers. "I think It's over there."

"Cool, cool! Wanna get some food with me?" Pascal asked, taking Sophie's hand to lead her regardless of her response.

Quickly taking her hand back, Sophie shook her head again. "No, I ate before the wedding. I wanna find Asbel and Cheria."

The young researcher let out a loud wale in defeat "Awww, alright! I'm sure they're around here somewhere."

Sophie nodded and slowly walked away, leaving Pascal to her own devices.

The banquet table was crammed packed full of delicious food. From meat, to vegetables, to cakes and cookies, there was much to dine on. Grazing a little bit here, and a little bit there, Pascal filled her plate with many scrumptious morsels and sat down at a table of her own. Snacking loudly and happily, she watched the other dancers. Dancing and prancing. Swirling and twirling, Dipping and flipping. This only made the young woman even more eager to partake however her stomach said otherwise. First food and then more fun.

"May I sit here?"

Pascal turned to see Malik standing next to the chair besides her. With her mouth full, she made an inaudible noise which he assumed was yes, and sat down. Without permission, he started snacking off her plate and laughing as she got frustrated.

"This is mine! Go get your own!" She wailed.

"An old man like me? If I ate anymore it would probably all go to my stomach and I'd look like a potbellied pig!" He responded, chuckling as he took a roll off her plate.

Further stuffing her face until she could no longer, Pascal pushed her plate far from her reach and leaned back in the chair, satisfied. "That's what I call good eating!" She sighed happily, patting her stomach.

"Royal eating, if anything!" Malik laughed. "I'm surprised there was more than bananas on your plate."

Pascal winked at her elder and placed her arms behind her head to relax even further "With such a variety, I would be totally stupid to not indulge on something else once in a while. As Hubert always tells me, 'You can't survive on bananas alone' or whatever~"

Hearing her mention his name, sparked interest in the old man. Maybe it was time to inquire further? Maybe... further spread his wisdom in a place that really needed it?

"Say, Pascal?" He started, folding his arms on his lap. He could see from the side that she turned to him and took notice. "What do you think of Hubert?"

"Little Bro? Hmm..." She thought for a moment, tapping a finger on her lip and rocking back in the chair. "I dunno, why?"

"Heh, no real reason. isn't he visiting you often lately?" He inquired further.

"I guess you could say that..." Pascal puzzled her face. People were asking a whole lot of questions lately about her personal life and it was starting to worry her. "Did Fourier says something?" Since them parting ways, Malik had become an envoy to the Chancellor of Fendel and was sent many times to check up on both Pascal and her older sisters work concerning Forbrannir.

"Yes. She said he sends you lots of messages and has visited quite a bit in the last year or so. don't you think It's a bit strange for a Lieutenant of the Strahtan military to be hiking up snowy mountains to visit you?" Malik knew he was going to need to spell it out for her in a way she could grasp on her own without fully letting the cat out of the bag.

Pascal leveled her chair back on the ground and un-slouched herself "Hey, now that you mention it, it is kinda strange." She shot a look at him as if a light bulb finally flickered on in that duel colored head of hers. "But he always said he had business to attend to in Fendel and just decided to check up on me since I was in the area."

"I suppose that could be it... or, maybe not" He lead on, trying to get more of a response now that he had her full attention.

"Maybe not? What do you mean?" Her voice sounded interested, as her eyes widened slightly.

Malik hummed to himself before winking back at her "What if I told you he really didn't have too much business in Fendel and only came to check up on you out of his own interest?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Pascal started to feel doubtful as if he was just messing with her. "That's silly! Why would he do that? Hu hates the cold, let alone big snowy ice mountains full of freezing. He's always complaining about it. Why would he come see me if it was that inconvenient for him?"

Malik shrugged innocently, and stole the last roll off her plate "I dunno. That is a good question though."

Feeling uneasy, Pascal got up from her chair. It didn't make sense and she didn't like things that didn't make sense. Looking to the right, she saw a large clear doorway, that led to a balcony over looking the beauty of Windor. The sun was still pretty high. couldn't be past 4pm so there was plenty of time of finding and asking him herself, no rush.

Sophie wandered around for awhile in the big ballroom before finally spotting Asbel and Cheria's big table. On top, was their own little buffet trays of random assorted foods. Asbel had a blush across his face as he attempted to feed his new wife a grape. Sophie smiled at the sight of how happy they seemed, and ran over to them. Cheria was the first to notice her.

"Oh hey! There you are Sophie. I was worried you we're gonna make it." She smiled, patting the chair next to her.

The girl sat down next to her adopted mother. "Why wouldn't I come? The turtlez was slow but grandma said we needed to take out time so you guys could be alone."

"G-grandma?!" Asbel nearly choked on the cracker he just started eating. This had been the first time she openly called his mother that and it felt awkward.

"Yes. isn't that was I'm supposed to call you're mother?" Sophie tilted her head, unsure of herself.

"Grandma..." Asbel repeated again, feeling overwhelmed. Too much was happening today.

"Sophie you are exactly right." Cheria said, sliding some snacks over to Sophie to eat. "Where are Pascal and the others?"

Sophie shook her head. "I dunno. Pascal said she was going to find food after we stopped dancing and I didn't see where Hubert and Malik went off too."

"Huh, Richard is missing too. How strange." Asbel said, straightening himself in his chair to look around more closely. Although this reception was for their wedding, many nobles from around Ephinea were invited by Richard to ensure Asbel be recognized as the new Lord of Lhant, and his wife the new Lady of Lhant. However, Richard was no where in sight.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere" Asbel's new bride reassured him "This is his house, after all."

"Yeah. You're right." He smiled and continued to eat.

At that moment, without so much as to let Asbel swallow his food, lights started flickering on around the room and, more specifically, being targeting on them.

"W-what is this?" Cheria asked, standing up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Nobles and common folk. Maids and Butlers. I am very proud to announce, Mr. and Mrs. Asbel and Cheria Lhant" Richards voice echoed through the room.

Suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards the now very awkward couple. Sophie clapped along with the rest of them, unsure of what else to do.

"Richard, where are you?" Asbel asked loudly, looking around again.

"Why, I'm right here!" Richard voice called back out.

Slowly his figure emerged from the mass of people, holding a rather odd device in his hand.

"Ohhh! Hes using my voice loudener thingie I made!" He could hear Pascal shout from where ever she was.

"And a fine device this is, Pascal! Thank you!" Richard called back, also unsure of where exactly she was.

"No problem!" Her voice echoed again.

Richard, dressed in his finest royal clothing, approached them and placed his hands on the table. "Today is a most wonderful day for a wedding, don't you agree?" He addressed to the people. Everyone clapped in unison with some hooting and hollering, particularly from Pascal.

"Asbel, is there anything you'd like to say to your new wife that you haven't yet?" Richard asked, placing the microphone near his face.

"Umm..." Asbel stumbled upon himself, and looked over at his wife who was redder than usual. "Well, we've made it this far Cheria... I hope I can be the husband you want me to be..."

"Awwww, listen to him. Love in every word. Cheria, do you have anything you'd like to tell Asbel?" Richard charmingly asked, moving the microphone to her face.

"Asbel, You're a dummy!" She shouted, leaving everyone to gasp and whisper "But.." She continued, "You should already know that you're the best man I know and I wouldn't want to be by anyone else's side!"

Recoiling the microphone back to his face, Richard laughed and smiled, opening his arms to his people "There you have it folks! The new happy couple! Lets give them a wonderful cheer for their new future!" He shouted, and the people cheered and clapped.

Hubert stood outside on the balcony for quite sometime. Needing to be alone and sort through his thoughts. What Malik said did lighten the load a small fraction however the rest still lay on him. How would he get her to understand? His words and his actions thus far had not been enough. Looking up at the sky, a small breeze blew past him. It was colder then normal and the sun would start setting soon. How long had he been out there? An hour? Possibly more? Who knows... and who cares? Hubert never liked social gatherings and was only there to support his brother and new sister in law. That, and to make sure Pascal didn't do anything stupid.

He could hear Richard announcing loudly behind him in the ballroom but made no action to join in the festivities. It wasn't his party, let them be loud and obnoxious. Loud and... obnoxious... His thoughts kept trailing back to the idol of his affection. What was she even doing now? Should he look for her? What good would that even do? She would probably pull him to and from everywhere she wanted to go and embarrass him. Why did he even love her in the first place?

These thoughts raced in his mind and began to bring on a headache. Why did he love her? Placing his hand on his head, he inhaled deeply. What did it even matter? The fact was, he most certainly did without a doubt in his mind.

Turning around, his stomach began to growl. He hadn't eaten since breakfast many hours ago. Now would be a good time to nourish his body. After the commotion of the crowd settled down, Hubert walked back inside the ballroom.

It seemed as though more people were there than he had first witnessed and he fought his way through the crowds to get to the banquet table. Taking a selection of hearty and healthy foods, he made his way to a table to eat. Seeing Pascal and Malik chatting in the corner with what looked to be...oh no. Hubert hurried over to the table and set his plate down.

"Is that champagne?" He demanded, pushing up his glasses.

"It sure is!" Malik joyously said, pushing a glass filled over to him. "You missed the toast, Hubert. Where have you been?"

"I was collecting my thoughts in private, thank you." He responded, ignoring the gesture.

"Come on, Little Bro! Have some fun!" Pascal giggled, drinking more of the champagne.

"You should not be drinking! You know how you get!" He yelled at the woman, gritting his teeth to try and hold back his anger.

"Hubert, lighten up. It's a party! You're brothers wedding party! Drink and be merry~" Malik joked, nudging Pascal who was already clearly intoxicated.

"Yeah! don't be such a grump all the time~ You party pooper!" Pascal continued to laugh, pushing the champagne closer to him.

"I can't even bare the sight..." Hubert sat down, unable to control his anger any longer, he decided it be best to eat and maybe try to calm down. He had seen Pascal drunk twice in his life time. The first time, she insisted on taking off her clothes. The second time, she not only insisted on taking off some of clothes but she even managed to get her shirt off. He couldn't handle such a thing, let alone try and control her to keep it on. Here they were, at a gathering full of nobility and very influential people and she was getting drunk. As her escort, or at least he thought of himself as her escort, he would be held responsible for her actions.

Doing his best to ignore them, he took a few bites of food. They're laughing and clumsy actions were intolerable. Deciding maybe it would be best to move tables, Hubert got up from his seat.

"Awww, Where you going, Little Bro?" Pascal asked, holding on to his coat sleeve.

And with that, he snapped.

"My name is Hubert Oswell, and I am NOT your brother. I'm not even remotely related to you! And I am going to tell you for the last time to stop calling me that. You have done nothing but whine, complain, yell, and draw attention to yourself since we have left Strahta and I will not be responsible for whatever you wind up doing tonight!" He hollered in her direction, however not looking her in the eyes. Turning his gaze to the now startled Malik, he continued his speech "And you! You know fully well how she asks when intoxicated however you still allow her to drink!"

"Hubert, Calm down! It's only-" Malik started, however was cut off.

"No! I will not hear it! She is your responsibility now. Whatever ridiculous, unruly, and unsightly thing she does tonight on account of this, is on your hands, sir! Now I am moving seats before you both do something humiliating next to me!" Hubert was finally done. Realizing he had just drawn enough attention to himself from the people that could hear him, he covered his face with one hand and with his plate in the other, moved across the room back to where the balcony was.

Malik was stunned. He had seen the kid mad before but this was on a whole other level. Unsure of what to do or what to say, he turned to Pascal who was now tearing up.

"Pascal..." He said softly, patting her on the head. "don't cry. He didn't mean it."

Pascal turned her face to him, unable to keep the tears from streaming down and drank the last of her glass. "Yes, he did. I know he did, and you know he did." She said quietly.

"Hes just mad. He's had a lot on his mind since coming here. A lot that you don't know about. don't take it to heart." He continued to try and reassure her, however failing and wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Come on, pretty girls don't cry."

Grabbing what was supposed to be Hubert's glass, Pascal continued to drink more "I'm not pretty!" She said loudly, and sort of slurred. Malik insisted this be her last glass and she nodded, but continued to speak "Big sis says that no one would ever want to marry me!"

Concerned, the older man brushed the fallen hair in front of her face "Why would she say a thing like that?" He asked, although sounded pretty typical of her hot headed sister.

"Who would ever want to marry a dirty, smelly, loud, obnoxious, whimsical Amarcian like you" Pascal quoted her older sister, "You can't sit still for one moment and are always off getting into trouble! It would be a blessing if someone could take you off my hands however that won't happen with the way you are now" With a few more sniffles, she took another sip, leaving Malik quiet for a moment. Fourier was also aware of Hubert's feelings so he wasn't too sure why she would say that. Probably just angry about something completely unrelated and used it against the younger sibling as a reason to yell. Petting her head slowly, he could do nothing but sigh and shake his head. "You know she didn't mean that. She just cares about you, that's all."

"She didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. No one means anything!" Pascal cried, looking hurt at the mans words.

"They only say it cuz they care. Hubert doesn't want you to do irrational things when you drink. Fourier just wants you to settle down so you can live a happy life. They're just... not good at conveying their feelings." Malik spoke with a smile. "So cheer up. I know all seems bad now but It's not what you think. Let Hubert calm down, finish this last glass of champagne then go dance your heart out! Remember, this is a party! A time for fun! Not tears."

Pascal wiped her runny nose with a napkin and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, Captain." She said, tears still coming down. Although he had been stripped of his title back in Wallbridge, everyone still called him that.

Malik finished petting her and stood up. "Good girl! I'm gonna go find Asbel and see whats hes up to. You calm yourself and enjoy the rest of the night. I heard there will be a surprise before the night is done!"

The Amarcian woman decided stuffing her face with cake was the next course of action. Sweets were always a good calming food. Stupid Hubert. Stupid Fourier. Stupid everything that sucks right now! Pascal wiped away her last few tears and continued to indulge.

Finishing his food at another table, Hubert damned himself. He made a scene, like he didn't want to and blew up on the woman he was supposed to win the heart of. He wasn't making the night very easy on himself. Pushing the empty plate away and eyeing the glasses of champagne that sat there for any guest to drink, he considered taking it. He was 18 years old and it was his brothers wedding! Although he was completely against drinking, with how he felt, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Reaching for the glass, he looked at the bubbly clear liquid inside. Tipping the glass back and forth, he continued to ponder his decision before finally risking it and taking a sip. It was sweet but with a weird aftertaste. Not bad, but not something he'd ever want to just enjoy drinking all the time. One glass wasn't going to hurt him. He continued to sip it casually, unwinding and letting It's influences take over. His mind started to become fuzzy. He never expected himself to be such a lightweight however this was his very first time so it should be expected. Finishing the glass, he pushed it away. He would not have another. He shouldn't have even had a first! What was he thinking?! This whole day was maddening.

Getting back up, he slowly walked towards the balcony but something caught his eye. Asbel was standing near the door, talking to men he had never seen.

Asbel noticed his brother and waved him over. "Hubert!"

Not wanting to be disrespectful, Hubert came over to his brother and nodded politely to the guest he was speaking to.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the ceremony?" Asbel asked, smiling as his guests walked away to give them privacy.

"I've been... around." He answered, turning his head so that way his brother couldn't smell his breath. However, it was too late.

"Have you been... Drinking?!" Asbel gasped, astonished. This wasn't something he'd ever think his younger brother would do.

"Oh come now! It's your wedding and I'm sure you had some too!" Hubert shouted back, his face turning red in embarrassment.

"Of course, but you? Really? What brought that on?"

"If only you knew..." Hubert said quietly, but Asbel did not hear.

Asbel could see his brother was troubled though and he escorted him back out onto the balcony. Just moments ago, he and his wife had just had their first dance there. It was wonderful but she had left him to mingle with some people she met during her journeys healing people. "What's wrong, Hubert? Tell me honestly this time." His voice was stern and comforting.

Hubert felt horrible. The alcohol was probably influencing him however he felt on the verge of tears. This was pathetic. Dreadful. Unforgiving. He would never drink again!

"I yelled at her..."

"You yelled at who?" Asbel wasn't following. Typical.

"I yelled at Pascal!" Hubert stammered, clenching his fists. "She was drinking with Malik and I know how she can be and... and..." He could not continue his sentence. His emotions were getting the best of him and he knew it be better to just breath for now. Asbel should have understood that much.

"So what if she was drinking? Shes a free woman to do so, whats it bother you?" Asbel had never seen her drink before, therefore had no idea what she was capable of.

"Shes a lightweight and incredibly dumb when she drinks. She gets hot and likes to take off her clothes..." Hubert explained more, calmly.

"You've seen her naked?!" Asbel shouted, completely surprised given his talk with Hubert earlier about not getting anywhere with her.

"No! Of course not!" The young Lieutenant corrected. "She just tries to take off her clothes regardless of who's around or what shes doing. The only thing shes ever managed to take off without me stopping her was her shirt and even then, I didn't see much!"

Asbel couldn't help but laugh. The thought of her stumbling around, drunk, trying to remove he clothing was actually not unexpected of her and rather funny.

"It's not a laughing matter, Asbel! She's here! Drinking at your party! Who knows what she will do?!" He yelled in dread.

"Yeah, sorry. I can see where you're coming from but you shouldn't have yelled at her. She's an adult and can make her own decisions. It's not like you're her guardian." Asbel explained, putting his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. "You won't get anywhere controlling her."

His words were true, sadly. Hubert always thought it would be a sour day when his idiot brother corrected his actions and his thoughts weren't far from the truth. Today was a sour day.

"What should I do? How can I apologize to her, Asbel?" The younger sibling asked, his voice cracked and full of sorrow.

"Just apologize. Tell her how you feel and that you're sorry. Shes a very understanding person, you should know that more than anyone." The elder brother comforted.

Hubert understood. This made sense. She would listen, she had to listen and maybe this time, while she was listening, he could fully explain everything he had been trying to since the night before confronting Fodra Queen.

"Right." He nodded, and smiled at his brother "You're right. I'll talk to her. Thanks, Asbel."

Chuckling lightly, Asbel smiled "No problem! I'm gonna go find Cheria and make sure she isn't nagging people to death. I hope everything goes well though."

"Yeah..." Hubert managed to exhale and watched his brother turn and leave.

As Asbel entered back into the ballroom, the first person he happened to see was Malik and ran over to him. "Malik!" He shouted happily. This was also the first time he got to speak with him since the ceremony as well and there was much to discuss.

"Asbel! There you are!" His former Captain responded, waving him over. "How have you been? Have you been enjoyin the party?"

"Yeah, definitely! How could I not after Richard put so much into this for us?" Asbel replied. "How has your night been?"

Malik signed awkwardly and stroked his chin "Other than having to calm down a crying girl, it was pretty good."

"Crying girl? Who was crying?" Asbel asked, feeling courageous to try and help.

"Oh... uh... Nothing. Just a mess your brother made." Malik explained "But the situation has been taken care of now and she happily eating her weight in cake and God knows what else."

"Hubert made Pascal CRY?!" Asbel shouted, attracting some attention then lowering his voice "Really? I mean, he told me he yelled but I didn't know it was that bad."

"He said his choice words and left her there to fester in her own feelings. I won't say what he did was right however it did make her start thinking, at least." The elder spoke, remembering how interested she was at his questions.

"Where is she now?" The groom asked, hoping to find her and take her to his waiting brother outside.

Malik pointed to the far left corner, where she still sat stuffing her face happily.

"Thanks, I'll be right back. I got something I need to handle!" Asbel assured his elder, and ran off in her direction.

Upon approaching Pascal, he knew he had to be careful. With how the alcohol had been effecting his stern and proper brother, and he already being upset, he didn't not want to set her back off. "Heya Pascal!" Asbel said, sitting down next to the girl "You enjoying that cake?"

"It's not banana but It's still good!" She cheerfully shouted back. It was almost unnatural how fast she could jump back from crying to being happy again.

"That's good, that's good!" He smiled "But hey, can you come with me for a second? I wanna show you something."

"Oh?" Pascal put a finger to her lips and leaned close to Asbel, making him feel a little uneasy. "What..?"

"What you gonna show me? Something cool?!" She squealed, hopping up from her chair.

"Sorta. Come this way." He said as he escorted her away from the table. Once they neared closer to the large glass doorway, Hubert was in sight and Pascal stopped dead in her tracks.

"I don't wanna go." She said blandly, looking to the floor.

"Come on, Pascal. You gotta!" Asbel did his best to encourage his normally cheerful friend.

"I don't." It wasn't normal for her to be stubborn, but she wouldn't move an inch from where she halted, even with a few pushes.

"Please? Do it for me? He really wants to talk to you..." Asbel's voice became soft. It was enough to make the girl lookup at him. He could see the sorrow still lingered behind her garnet colored eyes.

"Really?" She pouted, looking like she was on the verge of tears again.

"Yes, really. Go talk to him and everything will feel all better!" He further encouraged.

"Really, really?"

Asbel's face went blank. "Yes, really." He said flatly "Now go!" He spoke once more before pushing her towards the door.

Pascal saw him clearly, leaning with his arms folded against the balconies railing. She looked back once more to see Asbel cheering her own and muscled up her courage and opened the door. The sound was enough for Hubert to take notice and turn his head. She felt scared. She didn't know what to do. Would he yell at her again? She had never seen him this mad at her before and didn't want to make it worse. Swallowing hard, she walked closer to him. "Hey.."

"Hey.." He spoke back, in a low soft tone.

Pascal looked around. It had become dark out and the stars shone brightly. The air was cool but not cold. Just refreshing against the bare skin of her upper body. "It's nice out." She smiled, walking closer to him.

"Yeah, I thought so too. It's been awhile since I've had enough time to look at the stars." Hubert sighed, turning back to the open scenery once she reached him at the railing.

"You look at the stars, Hu?" She questioned, her voice turning a little happier.

Hubert nodded and looked towards her "Yeah. I actually used to do it a lot as a child. The view was fantastic from my bedroom window back in Lhant. In Strahta, it wasn't easy to see the stars on account of so much sand and dust in the air."

The young woman giggled. "I never would have thought big ol' grumpy Hu would enjoy the stars."

Giving a sad sigh, Hubert looked down. "There is a lot you don't know about me, Pascal." He stated. There was a lot he wanted to say but now wasn't a time for old memories and reminiscing. Now was a time to be a man and tell her everything.

Suddenly, the door behind them opened again. Servants of the castle opened both the doors, allowing the cool air to escape inside. The music became much louder and Hubert noticed it was actually a song he had heard before and was fond of. This wasn't the first social gathering of nobles he had been too. Garrett Oswell had taken him to a few when introducing him as his new adopted son. Mustering up all the courage he had, Hubert stood straight up and offered his white gloved hand to the woman before him. "Would you like to dance?"

Pascal stared at him for a moment, then down at his hand. "But, I don't know how to actually dance. I don't wanna, ya know, step on your toes or something." She felt a little nervous, but when she looked up at his calm demeanor, it slowly melted away.

"Let me worry about my limbs, and you worry about cheering up." He spoke softly, out stretching his hand to her further.

Smiling, the Amarcian took his hand. Without hesitation, be brought her into his arms. Unsure if the champagne had given him the strength, or just that he knew the song and felt sure of himself, Hubert felt his doubts wash away.

Slowly, he began to ease her into the waltz he had once been forced to learn by his teachers in Oswell manor. It wasn't the easiest thing to learn, however it seemed like she was catching on. To feel the warm of her body beneath his fingertips was truly a feeling to behind. He only could wish she felt the same.

Pascal no longer felt nervous at all. Being lead by someone she trusted to a rather groovy song, she danced with him. Smiling, she let him twirl her around and bring her back into his arms. "This is actually kinda fun!" She chirped happily.

"I'm glad you think so." He responded, unable to keep himself from smiling. He heard her gasp from below him and he looked down, concerned. "What is it?"

"You smiled!" She squealed happily.

Chuckling a little, he twirled her once more, knowing she liked those the best. "Yes. well, I do have my moments of happiness too."

"Oh?" She inquired, being reeled back into his arms "Whats making ya happy now?"

The music started to slowly fade away into a new song, and they stopped dancing. Smiling up at him, she did not take her eyes off of his. She had never realized how blue they were until that moment.

"You are." He responded, with a serious tone.

Although she heard the words that came out of his mouth, she couldn't help but continue to stare at him, making him unsure if he should be uncomfortable or allured.

"Why?" The words escaped her mouth.

Smiling again, he twirled her around without explanation. "Because you make me happy."

"I make you... happy?" She repeated, slowly stopping the spin and standing before him. Her head was starting to feel fuzzy again and her heart rate began to increase. This not being unusual for when she drank, was confusing on account of she no longer felt intoxicated.

"Indeed you do."

Pascal had just also noticed, he had not let go of her hands or her waist after reeling her back in. The music had changed. The dancing had changed yet they remained stationary in each others arms. Everything in their background started to disappear as she, once again, stared into his crystal blue eyes.

The young man could see the change in her expression. She seemed... dazzled. As if she was taken away from where she was into a different place. Smirking, he felt he finally had her attention and the upper hand here. "Pascal..." He started. "How are you feeling right now?"

Snapping back into reality, she puzzled her face. "Fuzzy, tired and... anxious." She answered truthfully. "Why do I make you happy?" She questioned back, still not moving from his grasp.

He could feel his heart pound at the question. Heat from his body rose into his cheeks as a blush adorned his face. This was exactly the time he had been waiting for. "Being with the person you love should always make you happy." He responded surely.

She mulled over his answer in her head a few times before her heart began to pound more. "Love?"

Hubert nodded. "Yes. Love."

"Me?" Her voice changed from a comfortable low and dreamy tone, to much higher and confused.

"Yes, Pascal. You." He spoke softly but sternly.

"Love as in... friendship love? Or-"

"No, Pascal. Not as in friendship love." He corrected her before she could even go on. They had gotten this far, he was not going to let her escape now. Pascal had opened her mouth to speak again, however he let go of her hand and put a finger to her lips to silence her before she uttered something stupid. "The kind of love you feel for someone you would want to spend every waking moment with. Despite our opposites. Despite anything that opposed us." He continued, feeling his body begin to tremble with the amount of mental pressure that was upon him. "The kind of love that makes you want to spend the rest of your life with that person, and that person only. Do you understand?" He noticed her face turning a brighter pink, and she nodded. Hubert then removed his fingers from her lips, looked down and entwined her fingers with his. He could not make himself anymore clear at this point.

"I..." Pascal started, unsure of what to say. "I see."

The response wasn't something he had hoped for but it was enough to reassure him that she had finally taken his feelings in.

"How... do you feel about me?" He grit and bared it as the words emerged his mouth. The most feared question he had ever asked before. The moment of truth and all he could do was hopelessly stare into the the young woman's eyes.

To his dismay, Pascal frowned "I... don't know."

Everything went completely silent.

"You don't know?" He repeated back. Doubts started to fill up inside his heart and he did his best to keep his face straight. She wasn't to know how she was making him feel. How vulnerable and childish he was feeling.

Pascal shook her head and Hubert let out a sigh. "Being around you does make me happy though."

His face lite up. There was still hope. "I-I do?"

She smiled an nodded, squeezing the hand that was tied to hers. "Yep. You're always the person who's interested in my experiments and theories, no matter how bored they make you or how much I ramble on. You're always the person to ask me how I'm doing and if I'm healthy, aside from Fourier of course. And..." She trailed off.

"And..?"

"And you're always looking out for me. There are times when I feel lonely and all I gotta do is think of you and I feel better, ya know?" Her face brightened up as she explained her feelings, feeling relieved to say it all. "Even when your mad, or frustrated. Even when you're sad, or being dumb, you make me smile."

Chuckling at the mere thought of her laughing at his sadness, was actually comforting. "I see."

"Yeah!" She shouted, happily.

Everything was finally open. His feelings. Her feelings. Although not clear completely of how she felt, this was enough to calm Hubert down and stop trembling.

"Well then..." He started. "Will you do me the honor of always letting me make you smile?"

The woman tilted her head in confusion "What do you mean?"

Exhaling slowly, he let go of her waist and allowed himself to trail his fingers through her feathery white and red hair, not breaking his gaze. "I mean, I want you to be by my side forever. Even when we aren't physically near each other, considering both of us work entirely different jobs in entirely different countries... Even then, will you be with me?"

Her face finally turned the darkest shade of red her body could allow. "Y-y-you mean... Like...-"

"Marry me, Pascal."

His words went clear into her ears, to her brain, and dropped into her heart. Not once did she believe she would ever hear those words from anyone, let alone him. She always thought that she annoyed him. Her heart pounded against her chest, and she was unable to speak. Feeling woosy, she started to lose grip of herself. Hubert quickly noticed this and grabbed her once again to keep her from falling. Slowly, he let her kneel on the ground and he did the same.

"Pascal? Are you okay?" His voice was concerned and it echoed inside her head.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." She responded, shaking her head trying to get a grip on herself. "This is all just so sudden, and... I dunno Hu. It's a lot to take in, ya know?"

"Yeah... I know." He admitted. He did come on strong after just finally conveying his feelings. What should he expect? "I'm sorry if this is too much for you. Please, allow yourself plenty of time to think."

"I just... I just..." She stumbled on her words. Her brain was super fuzzy and it definitely wasn't the drinks. She did not drink enough for this to happen. "I just don't know how to answer. I'm unsure of myself. I don't even know how to explain my feelings!" She huffed. "You did it so good! and me? I just, I'm full of no answers, Hu."

Hubert looked around her back at the party. No one had noticed them and all of the people were joyfully dancing and getting along. They were alone. There was nothing to regret here.

"Then... may I suggest something to help you reach an answer?" He asked, beginning to feel nervous again. Despite the fact he was a very forward, serious and blunt person, this situation was unlike he had ever faced.

Pascal nodded "Sure, what did you have in mind?" She voice sounded interested but he could hear her voice shake.

"Just... close your eyes, for a moment." He suggested.

"Alright but what's that gonna do?"

"Just trust me!" He raised his voice a little, wanting her to accept it and not question it further.

Still looking into his face for explanation, Pascal did what she was told and closed her eyes. Unsure of the purpose, she could hear the music again and the quiet ringing of people talking far behind them.

Swallowing hard, Hubert leaned forward and did the one thing he had wanted to do since she first saved him back in Fendel. He placed his lips upon hers. He could feel her body jump at the sudden action but did not break away. Giving it a few seconds to not only make himself happy, but hopefully to give her the answer she needed, he backed away and pushed up his glasses.

Pascal opened her eyes and touched her lips with her free hand. It was so warm. So comforting. It made her body tingle in a weird itchy way, however was not unpleasant. Her heart started to quiet down as she processed the feelings being put into her.

Unable to continue seeing her face so helpless, the Lieutenant turned his head away from her "Did... that help at all?" He managed to say, without hesitating. She gave no response. Second passed that felt like hours and he turned his head back to her. Her expression was puzzling. "Pascal?"

"Do it again." She demanded, looking up into his eyes with a determined look, catching him off guard.

"W-what?" He was unsure of himself. "You want me to-"

"Kiss me again, Hu." She cut him off to explain. "I wanna test something out."

Now, completely bewildered, Hubert could do nothing else but nod and do what was requested of him. Leaning forward once more, he kissed her again. This time, however, she reached up to embrace him. Deepening their kiss, he wrapped his arms around her. His heart pounded in happiness as she returned the gesture. For a brief moment, nothing else mattered. They were the only two that existed in the world.

Slowly, she broke their union and backed away, smiling. Giggling even.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, unable to keep himself from smiling back. He get giddy.

She shook her head, "Nothing!" She laughed. "Nothing is wrong."

"What did you need to test out?" He asked, reaching to trail his fingers through her hair once more. Now, more than ever, she looked the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"I wanted to make sure that those feelings you gave me the first time you kissed me, weren't because I was surprised, but because of how you made me feel... or whatever." She explained, placing her hand on top of his.

"S-so then...?"

"I won't lie, Hu. I am not sure what love feels like." The Amarcian started, with a serious face. "But what I do know is, I enjoyed that." She ended with a nod.

Seeing her serious expression. Hearing her words. Hubert was absolutely baffled and could not help but let out a full blown laugh.

Frustrated at his reaction, Pascal scowled "What?"

"No! Nothing. It's just... You look pretty funny trying to be serious!" He continued to laugh.

"Awww, Hu!" The girl pouted "That's not nice! Even I can be serious about stuff like this too!"

Catching his breath, he slowly stood back up, taking her with him.

They both stood there in the moonlight for a moment or two. He reached up and placed his finger upon her lips where his once met. Tracing the outline, he gave a warm smile of true happiness. "I love you, Pascal"

Hearing those words made her heart jump, giving her yet another feeling she had never felt. It almost tickled. It was enjoyable. She smiled back. "Yeah?"

The young man nodded. "Yes."

With an unexpected swing of her arms, she wrapped them around his neck and kissed him herself for the first time. Returning the embrace, he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her everything he could, holding back his boyish lust that lurked in the back of his mind.

Pulling back, she poked his nose "I think I will accept your offer." She concluded.

"Wait, What? So soon?" He stammered. "Are you sure you don't want to actually think about it for a while? A month or two maybe?"

"Nah, I'm sure." She winked "If you can make me feel this way all the time, there is no way I wouldn't wanna accept the offer." Her heart felt light. Her body felt warm and everything about right then and there felt good too her. She felt very sure of herself to the point where she could scream out loud to let the world know.

Hubert let out another smile and pressed his forehead against his lovers. "Alright then. It's settled. We will be wed as soon as time allows."

The girl let out a sad noise and frowned "Time allows?" She questioned, "When will that be?"

Letting go of her, he pushed his glasses back up the rim of his nose. "I'm not sure. I will have to let my father know. The President know.." He started to explain, placing another serious expression on his face. "You'll have to tell your sister, and get her approval."

"Ack, who needs her approval?" Pascal said folding her arms behind her head and rocking back and forth leisurely.

"I do, Pascal. I'm not going to jump into this with her protesting angrily in every direction."

Letting out another whine, she stopped her rocking. "Yeah, alright."

Hubert continued on. "After informing people, we'll need to make the necessary plans. The date, the time, where it will be, etc. I still have to get us rings-"

"Rings?" She interrupted.

Cocking and eyebrow, he looked at her confused. "Yes, Rings. You can't have a wedding without wedding rings. And, of course, you'll have an engagement ring as well."

Her eyes widened "Wow, Hu. You wanna go like, the whole shabang?"

He nodded in confirmation "Of course."

Pascal let out an excited squeal and spun around. Folding his arms to his chest, Hubert watched her let out all her excitement. He too, was excited even if he didn't appear to be.

"Well, first things first, Lets go tell everyone in there!" She shouted, pointing to the ballroom.

"Absolutely Not!" Hubert scolded. "This is not our time, It's Asbel and Cheria's. We will not be charging in there and taking spotlight."

Pascal frowned again "Aww, why not? I don't think they'd mind sharing the good times a little."

"Even so..." The young man exhaled and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. "There is a time and place for everything, Pascal. You may not understand it because you..." He looked her up and down and smirked "You are you. I am of two families of nobility and things need to be in order before we go shouting our affairs around."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." She sighed, scratching the back of her leg with her foot. "When will we tell them?"

Hubert pondered the question a moment. There was no way she was going to keep it all to herself tonight. Her mouth was far too big for that. "We will tell them tonight, once the party is over and we all head back to Lhant. I cannot imagine we are staying here in the palace."

Squeezing his hand, she swung their arms back and forth. "Alright! Sound good!" Tugging on him, she dragged him across the balcony and to the glass doors. "But before then, we dance some more, Y'okay?!"

Fixing his glasses once more, he agreed and walked with her back into the ballroom.

The night went on as planned. They danced, ate and enjoyed their time. As did everyone else in the party. When the clock struck 9pm, it was time to head back home. Everyone gradually gathered their things and bid farewell to one another.

By the time they all arrived home, Sophie and Pascal were already sleeping inside the Turtlez. They had, had their fill of enjoyment for the evening and were struck by fatigued the moment the Turtlez started moving. Malik carefully picked up Sophie, and carried her inside the manor while Hubert shook his partner awake.

"Pascal, its time to get up." He ordered in a hushed tone, not wanting to startle her.

After a few moments of mumbling to herself and trying to shove him off, Pascal gave in and opened her eyes. Taking his hand and walking out of the carriage, she let him lead her to the manor. Once inside, everything seemed quiet. Everyone must have already retired to their rooms for the evening. Giving a shrug, the two of them figured that they would be sleeping in Hubert's old room. Since the plan of the marriage, Lady Kerri had since moved out and into Cheria's old house as she no longer was Lady of Lhant and had no real need for such a big home while living by herself. Kindly, she gave her room to her eldest son and his bride, leaving his room a new guest room. Walking up the stairs slowly, Pascal held on the the railing, yawning as she made her way up. Hubert following suit close behind. When they reached the room, she peaked inside to see that no one was there.

"Guess you were right, Hu~" She remarked with a smile, "Sophie and Malik are probably in the guest room down stairs."

Hubert nodded and pushed the door open. Turning on the lights, he could see Pascal's clothing still spread out all over floor. With a sigh of aggravation, he pointed to them and looked at her. It was clear what he was indicating.

"Awww, come on! I can totally pick them up tomorrow..." She whined as she walked over to his old bed and sat down.

"Pascal, I will no longer allow you to indulge in such improper habits." He started, picking up her clothing for her and placing them on her lap. "I am aware that you are free to do as you like and, when given the chance, will do just that. However, you will soon be considered a Lady and will need to act as such. I will not have you parading yourself all over Ephinea, tossing your garments wherever you choose."

Letting out a noise of disagreement, Pascal crawled further on the bed and lie herself in the middle. She knew very well that she would not be able to measure herself up to the standards he had and didn't really feel like trying either. 'You are you.' He had said earlier, so why change her now? Although it didn't make sense, the young woman was much too tired to make heads or tails of the situation and began propping the pillows in a comfortable position.

"Are you even listening?" He asked, turning to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Lady and stuff. I get you." She huffed, rolling to her side.

Letting out a tired sigh, he finished cleaning up the room and sat on his elder brothers old bed. Staring at her for a moment, he placed his hand on his forehead. "You aren't going to sleep in that ball gown, are you?"

"Hm?" Sitting back up, Pascal looked down at herself. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" And with that, got back to her feet and began struggling to remove the dress.

"P-pascal!" Hubert shouted, shooting back up to stop her. "What are you doing?!"

"Removing the dress, duh." She responded, allowing him to pull the dress back on her securely.

Groaning at his own actions, he realized that she most likely did not have a spare set of sleeping clothes... if, she even had sleeping clothes. Even if she did, it was likely she intended on getting unclothed in front of him. After all, given their new situation, why shouldn't she?

"Pascal..." He started, in a low calm tone. "You could at least warn me before you start removing your clothing."

"But you just said-"

"Yes, yes! I'm aware what I just said." He continued, interrupting the poor girl. "Do you own sleeping clothes or were you just planning to sleep in your undergarments?"

Pascal let out a giant laugh. "Sleeping clothes? Who needs those! I'm a free spirit, Hu!" She shouted.

Hubert put a finger to her lips once more to shush her. "There are people sleeping!" He scolded. He could only guess what she meant by... free spirit. "Good God... does she sleep... naked?"

The Amarcian giggled and nodded, then began to try and remove her clothing again, assuming he was fine with it.

"N-no! Stop!" He stumbled, stopping her movements once more.

"What?" Pascal was beginning to get very confused. She couldn't sleep in the dress but she also couldn't sleep out of it. What was she supposed to wear?

"Just... Hold on a moment." Hubert demanded. He turned around and began to go through his packed bag of things. After a moment of struggling to find what he was looking for, he pulled out a white formal shirt that he had packed in case the one he wore for the wedding got dirtied. "Put this on" He said, throwing it to her.

As she caught it, Pascal looked at it thoroughly "You sure?"

"Indeed." He nodded "I will turn around while you get changed. Please inform me when it is safe to look."

Raising an eyebrow, She looked at him then the shirt again. "Alright. If you say so" She shrugged while watching him turn around. What was the big deal anyway? Its just a body. Nothing to get all bothered about.

Carefully, the girl reached behind her and unzipped the dress, allowing it to fall to the floor. Remembering what he had just yelled at her about, she knelt down and picked it up. Folding it nicely, she placed it on the desk so that it wouldn't get ruined. Now it was time to put on his shirt. Never having warn a mans shirt before, Pascal giggled and threw it over her head and tugged down; allowing her arms to quickly fly through the sleeves. It was longer then she expected and wasn't uncomfortable. "Y'okay~" She sang, twirling around.

Given his cue to turn around, Hubert noticed she had not climbed in bed which he had hoped she would. Clearly she was unaware of the danger of men seeing her indecent and what actions could come of hit. Having more self control than most, he eyed her up and down. The contrast of his bright white shirt against her slightly tanned skin was easy on the eyes. As was her bright smile that planted on her face. Chuckling to himself, he began to remove his coat as Pascal jumped onto the bed. "Its quite a shame that we were unable to share the news."

"Yeah, Bummer~" The sleepy girl replied, kicking the sheets down to get beneath them. "I wanted to see the look on Cheria's face!"

Hubert removed his shoes and then his vest. Deciding he couldn't trust her at not looking at him as he unclothed further, the young man decided that would be enough. Looking over, he noticed she had gone quiet. With her eyes shut and breathing steady, Pascal was asleep.

The next morning went on as planned. Once reaching the breakfast table with their fellow companions and newlyweds, Pascal blurted out the news nearly causing Cheria to choke on her food. Everyone took it rather well and Sophie went on to ask the most obvious question. When will she have a cousin? Neither of the two could give her an answer nor really wanted to and the subject was dropped. After exchanging hugs, handshakes and farewells, Hubert and Pascal exited Lhant in search for the shuttle.

The ride was smooth and mellow, just as Hubert liked it. Hearing his lover ramble on about the wedding, party and recent breakfast, he could only lean back in his seat comfortably. Everything had worked out. The road was bumpy however he had gotten the result he wanted in the end and he could finally feel himself grow a little happier. Now came a much more... challenging day. Breaking the news to Garrett Oswell would not be pretty and explaining the situation to the President was also going to be rough. Garrett only had money and status in mind when it came to himself and his family, thus constantly encouraging him to take the President up on his offer to wed his eligible daughter. The President of Strahta, although much more understanding, would also be disappointed in hearing this news. _"Such is life."_ He thought to himself. Pascal would have just as rough of a time as he would, he was sure of it. Fourier, although wanting her younger sister to live a happy life, was always envious of her. For all he knew, she would fly off the handle at the thought of Pascal getting married before her. He was also unsure how the Overseer and Poisson would take it as he knew very little about Amarcian traditions.

"So, want me to just drop you off home?" Pascal asked, once done with her rambles.

Hubert nodded. "Yes, although I still have today and tomorrow to relax, I need to take this time to break the news of our engagement to my father."

"Y'okay~" The joyful pilot sang, steering the shuttle to his destination.

Once arrived in Yu Liberte, Pascal landed the shuttle and opened the ramp for Hubert to exit. Both feeling the dread of separating, Pascal new it would be easier if she acted happy either way. "I'll see ya later, Hu~" She called out, waving from the ships doorway.

"Likewise.." The Lieutenant waved back, soon turning and walking away.

With a quick clank and boom, the shuttle door closed back up and flew away. Knowing that looking back would only be painful, Hubert continued into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was dry and hot, just like always as Hubert walked on. Wasting no time, his first destination was to be informing the President of his arrival back home and explaining his situation. As expected, the President frowned in disappointment at the young man's decision but respected it nonetheless. Hubert had been a respected Lieutenant for quite some time and the elder man knew he could make his own choices and be wise about them. With little doubt, he congratulated his officer on his engagement to the whimsical genius and had him on his way. Next stop, Oswell manor. Unsure if getting it done quickly or giving himself time to break it to his adopted father was the best course of action, Hubert still walked to the large house. Letting himself in, he was greeted by a few maid which escorted him to his fathers study. Once inside, it did not take long before arguments ensued. Remembering that there was no such thing as reasoning with this man, Hubert decided a quick and clean kill to his fathers pride would be suitable. Breaking the news was easy and short, as he was quickly ordered to leave the manor. Hubert smiled and did so without hesitation, agreeing that this would indeed be the last time he set foot in there. It was not his choice to be adopted by the man, nor was it his duty to bring politician such fame and glory as he so hoped. He had given his father plenty over the years. Constant high marks in school, graduating early, joining the military as ordered and climbing the ranks faster than any other Strahtan in history. There was absolutely no reason for him to continue to muse Garrett Oswell any longer. Hubert was of age and legally his own free man. Having his steady job and own house, he had very little need if any for that man.

Hubert entered his house and unpacked his things. It was nice to be back in his quiet, cool dwelling. He only could hope that Pascal would have an easier time on her side...

Only taking about 25 minutes to fly from Strahta to Fendel, Pascal quickly parked her shuttle inside the new bay that the Amarcian's constructed. It was silly to continuously park it inside the Lhant cave connecting Fendel to Windor, to then hike into Fendel, up the mountain and into the Enclave. As much as she liked to travel and see the sights, the back and forth was growing boring thus she inquired the Overseer to letting her and a select few into building a shuttle bay just like the one back on Fodra. With agreeing to the old woman's terms, Pascal got her wish.

Exiting the shuttle and jumping on the stone tile, the young researcher let out a loud wale of happiness and exhaustion. It had been a while since she had been in the Enclave. It was nice to be back. Pascal remembered the task at hand and decided that since the Overseer was basically around the corner, she would go there first.

"I'm home~" Pascal loudly hollered as the platform reached the Overseers dwelling.

Without much time, she could see a small form approaching her with her arms crossed.

"No need to shout, Pascal." Poisson responded, "We can hear you just fine in a normal voice."

Giggling, the girl hugged her young friend "Hows the old bag?"

Poisson pushed Pascal slowly off of her and gave the older girl a hard look. "Pascal, it is not nice to refer to the Overseer that way." She scolded, having much respect for her leader.

After being pushed off, Pascal couldn't help but ignore Poisson's lecture and proceeded to run to the chain guarded door. "Where is she? Helloooo~ Overseer!" She shouted, propping her hand on her forehead to block light and look clearer into the shadows.

"She is not deaf, Pascal..." Poisson corrected the girl again, grabbing her hand and pulling her away from the door. "I can get her for you if you want. May I ask what this is concerning?"

"I'm getting hitched!" Pascal proudly responded.

The room grew silent and awkward for what seemed to be forever. Without needing to be called, the Overseer opened the chained guards and slowly zoomed out of her room on her platform. This was indeed news and needed to be closely examined.

"Excuse me? Pascal, did you say you were getting married?" Poisson asked, her eyes widened.

Nodding and laughing, Pascal made another spin around before responding. "Sure did!"

Poisson opened her mouth to speak, however was silenced by their leader. Creeping up to the cheerful girl, the old woman stopped inches away from her.

"You do understand that it is not acceptable for our kind to wed outsiders, do you not?" The old woman spoke in a thick accent.

Pascal's face became pale and puzzled "...huh? wait, how did you know-"

"We were all completely aware of Hubert's feelings for you, Pascal. You were the only one who didn't get it." Poisson placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I'm surprised it took this long for you to see it."

"But why can't I marry him?" The feeling of her heart sinking deep into her chest was very painful. Sure, Pascal had heard rumors of such things but really didn't think it was true. Although, it did answer a ton of questions now.

"Our secrets are kept safe. Only we may know them. If you choose to wed him, you will no longer be able to live among us.." The Overseer spoke again.

"But..." Pascal had nothing else to say.

The room went silent again. The tension between the three was thick enough to slice with a dull blade.

"don't act spoiled, Pascal." Poisson scolded. "You are no exception to the rule."

"Its not fair..." she whispered, feeling her body begin to tremble in sadness. Doing her best to hold back her tears, Pascal hardened herself and looked at the ground. It was only when she felt a hand rest upon her head did she look back up again.

The old woman gave a small smile, and pet her messy head slowly. "I am happy you have found love, my child." She hummed.

"But Overseer. Its not like hes just some random Joe off the streets! Its Hu! You know him, you've met him and he's even helped us save the world from Lambda and Fodra n stuff!" Pascal protested, letting the tears flow from her eyes and down her cheeks.

"He is also a military official from another country." Poisson added, her voice having a hint of remorse for the sobbing girl in front of her.

"Yeah but its not like hes gonna go around shouting our secrets from the roof tops!" Pascal challenged back at her leader in training. "He already learned about us a whole bunch. He even went to Fodra! He might as well be an Amarcian now!"

"Pascal! Rules are rules. If we make you an exception, we would have to make everyone else one as well." The younger Amarcian responded "There is no use arguing about an ancient tradition that has been going on for longer than this world has been born."

The Overseer removed her hand from Pascal's head and raised it in the air to silence them both. Her old ears were ringing from the shouting and no longer could put up with it.

"Pascal," She started, using her free hand to move her face to face her own. "You make a valid point. Give me some time and I will think it over."

"Overseer!" Poisson interjected, "I must disagree!"

Placing her hand up again to silence her predecessor, the elderly woman spoke again "This is my decision. Pascal and Hubert have both stopped this world from being made to ruin, and thus, our existence to the rest of the people on this planet has already been made public knowledge. Times are changing, Poisson, and soon it will be your turn to lead our people to a wonderful age but until then, I am still in charge."

"Yes, ma'am." The young girl replied, not wanting to further annoy her elder.

"Really, Overseer? You mean it?" Pascal asked, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

With a nod, the old woman backed away and quietly zoomed back into her room. Once she completely retreated from the area, Poisson turned towards Pascal again. "I will send you a message via communicator once the Overseer has reached her decision." She explained. "Please keep it with you at all times."

Jumping for joy, Pascal grabbed the younger girls hand and shook it violently "Y'okay! Totally! Absolutely!" She cheered. "Thanks Poisson!"

Taking her hand back, un-amused, Poisson crossed her arms "You do realize that Fourier will want to know about this as well, yes?"

"Yeah... I'll get to that..." Pascals voice trailed off, as she gave a nervous giggle and scratched the back of her head. "Eventually.."

"You know the longer it takes of you to tell her, the madder she will be." Poisson sighed and shrugged. "Better sooner than later."

Pascal knew the girl was right. She was only afraid of her older sisters fury which was almost inevitable. Fourier had taken care of Pascal almost all by herself since they were young children. She was the only family Pascal had, thus making her reaction the most important of all. Putting on a smile for her friend, Pascal turned again and stepped on the platform to go back to town.

"Thanks, Poisson. You're right." she said, waving as it slowly took her back. "I'll go find her right away!"

Hours passed as the newly engaged Amarcian threw objects around her room in search for the communication device. Yelling in frustration, she threw herself on the bed almost giving up. Where the hell had she left it? She recalled the last time she had it, she was here in her room making diagrams and looking up information on how to make eleth flow easier. Deciding that all hope was lost for it, Pascal decided that the only other way to reach Fourier would be to travel to her laboratory in the mountains. Getting back up, she promptly left the Enclave in search for her sister.

Luckily, the lab wasn't too far away from the Enclave so arriving there didn't take very long. After riding various elevators and avoiding the traps set by Fourier to keep intruders out, Pascal finally reached her experiment room where she knew her sister spent most of her time. Pressing the large button to the left of the door, the door slide open with ease relieving Fourier tip tapping at her terminal muttering to herself.

"Heya Sis!" Pascal called out before running up to her. "How ya been?"

Fourier turned around and widened her eyes in surprise. "Pascal? Why have you come here? Is everything alright?"

Pascal nodded and looked around the room at her sisters many experiments. "Yep! Everything is 100% Totally fine!" Placing a finger to her lips the moment of the glass contraptions caught her eye, she slowly walked over to it and peered inside. "What's that kajigger?"

"Oh, that?" Fourier asked, walking over to her younger sister. "Its just a new breed of chimera I'm working on. I figured I would kill two birds with one stone by messing with those Nova monsters and seeing how their genes reacted with regular monster genes. So far, I haven't had very much luck except this guy..." It had been a very long time since Pascal had actually taken the time to see her. In fact, Pascal was the last person she'd expect to even show up unannounced. This worried the elder sister greatly. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Pascal nodded again and tapped on the glass, trying to awaken the creature.

"Well...If you say so" Fourier said, brushing a piece of fallen hair back behind her ear. "You still haven't told me why you're here. This is highly unusual for you."

"Huh?" Pascal took her eyes away from the still immobile monster and placed them on her sister. "Oh. I guess it is sorta weird" she giggled.

The concern was growing even further in the older woman and she decided sitting down would be for the best. Pulling up a rolling chair for the both of them, Fourier sat down and faced her sister.

"Pascal, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Quickly sitting on the chair offered to her, Pascal smiled but could feel herself becoming nervous. "Yeah! I mean... Sure!" She responded awkwardly.

Rolling her eyes, Fourier crossed her legs "What is it? Seriously this is starting to get annoying. Just out with it already!" She was losing her temper fast, as she normally did.

The younger sibling shuttered at the elders voice. Here it comes. The fury. Pascal twiddled her thumbs together and did her best to not look up at her clearly aggravated sister. The jig was up and there was no point in further delaying it.

"You see... remember the last time I came to visit?" She asked, quietly as to not agitate her sister further.

Fourier folded her arms and leaned back with a dull look. "Uh huh, so?"

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, Pascal. So what?"

"Well..." Pascal inhaled deeply before she spoke again. "You told me that no one would ever wanna marry me cuz I was all gross and dirty and whatever and at first I didn't really think much of it cuz you always stuff like that but after a while it kinda sorta started to eat at me and I just got back from Cheria's wedding and it just so happens that while I was there Hu told me he loved me and asked me to be with him forevers and ever until the end of the world!"

Fourier blinked a few times, trying to process the long winded explanation her sister just threw at her. Tapping her finger against her leg, she stayed silent. Listening closely a while to a machine behind her, she heard it click and promptly left her seat to tend to it.

"Fourier...?" She could hear her sister call her from behind.

"Hm?"

"Did... you hear what I said?"

Letting a loud sigh leave her lips, Fourier continued to tap around on the machine in front of her for a few moments before responding. "Yes."

Pascal couldn't help but feel uneasy. Normally, Fourier would have threw her hand in the air in protest, shouting and going on and on about how irresponsible her younger sister was and how she always had to clean up after her. Not this time, however, which only made Pascals fears grow even further. "Is... this okay?" She asked, raising herself from her seat to get a better look at what her older sister was doing.

"It's your life, Pascal. Do with it what you want." Fourier responded, sounding uninterested and busy.

Not sure what was going on, Pascal walked a little closer to the terminal. "You aren't... mad?"

Hearing another loud and annoyed sigh leave her sisters mouth, Pascal stopped.

"So you finally decided to noticed the little puppy following you around? So what?" Fourier responded, suddenly turning around to face her confused sister. "Honestly, you were bound to notice at some point. He only sent you messages like every other day checking up on you and even came up here every few weeks to see you, using work as an excuse. It was plainly obvious, Pascal. You were just too oblivious to see it, as usual!"

The young researcher had nothing to say in response. All she could do was stand there dumbly while her sister reeled on and on.

"What did you say to him?" The bio-engineer asked after she was finally done with her speech.

"Huh?" Pascal stared at her and blinked a few times.

"To the boy! How did you respond? What did you say?" The older sister made herself more clear, turning back around to instruct her machine further.

"O-oh. Um, I said yes?" Pascal admitted with a shy voice.

"Fantastic. Congratulations. Is there anything else? I am very busy." Fourier's voice turned cold. This reaction was also typical of the older sibling whenever she was displeased with something. Pascal couldn't help but feel sad. "No... That's all.." She hung her head and gripped one of her overall straps. "Thanks, sis." Feeling as though there was nothing more to be said, the young researcher began her leave of the room.

Realizing what she had said and done was unfair, Fourier stopped her machine and turned around. "Pascal, wait." Walking over to her, she wrapped her arms around her younger sisters fuzzy head and sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound... unpleasant. I am happy for you, truly I am. Its just hard to see my little sister grow up."

Hearing words like this leave her sisters mouth, shocked Pascal. Wrapping her arms around her sisters waist, she buried her face in her chest. "You mean it, sis?" She asked, muffled by the clothes in front of her face.

"Yes. I do." Letting go of Pascal, she took a stepped back and gave a brief smile. "Have you both decided when this little event will happen? Did you already speak to the Overseer?"

Pascal gave a big grin back and scratched the back of her leg with her foot. "Nah. Hu wanted to wait until everyone knew before we start planning. As for the Overseer..." Suddenly, she remembered what Poisson had told her about contacting her later and the need for her communicator became dire. "Fourier!" She shouted, startling her older sister. "Have you seen my communicator? Poisson is supposed to be messaging me the Overseers decision at some point at some time!"

Fourier then reached in her back pocket, and handed a small metallic device to her sister. "Here. I found it under the tons of crap in your room while looking for one of my tools. It was beeping with the many messages you never received from Hubert and I figured it would be better off in my hands than under a pile of garbage."

Snatching it from Fourier's hands, Pascal hugged it closely against her chest. "Thanks a bunch, Sis! You really saved my butt!"

"Why would the Overseer need to have Poisson message you?" The older sibling inquired.

"Oh well I told them about me and Hubert getting hitched n stuff and they started telling me no way or I'd be kicked out." Pascal started.

"Of course. You should know the rules by now." Fourier commented in a know-it-all tone.

"But Its not like Hubert is just some guy I pulled of the streets, ya? Hes been around for like ever and has helped out with a crap ton of stuff! Why would it matter if I married him? He wouldn't go blabbing everything he sees and hears to someone else." Pascal finished, looking at her sister with a worried face. "They gotta let me do this!"

"Honestly, Pascal. What would it matter if you were kicked outta the Enclave anyway? Its not like you're there much anyway. So what if they give your room to someone else?" Fourier pointed out. "Its not like you and him would be living in your small room anyhow."

The younger sister blinked for a few moments before putting a finger to her chin. "You know, ya got a point~" Suddenly a weight had been lifted off the young woman's chest. Fourier was right, Pascal hardly ever stayed in the Enclave. She was always either messing with Forbrannir or camped somewhere looking for Amarcian ruins. This brought up another even better question, though. Where would they live? Pascal hated the dry heat of Strahta and Hubert hated the sharp cold of Fendel. Supposing they could get a place somewhere in Windor, however that posed another problem. How would he continue being a Lieutenant if he wasn't in his own country? He couldn't serve his people properly being thousand of miles away on another continent. Realizing she had a much bigger issue than the Overseers response, Pascal frowned.

"What now? I thought I just cheered you up?" Fourier sighed, and crossed her arms against her chest.

"Once we get married, we'll need to move in together, ya? So... Where would we live?" Pascal pondered out loud.

Fourier raised an eyebrow at the question. "That's something you two need to discuss."

There was a lot that needed to be discussed. Slowly, Pascal started to understand what he meant by taking time to plan things out...

A week passed by in a blink of an eye for the two. Hubert returned back to his daily routine of being Lieutenant in the Strahtan Military and Pascal continued to write notes and draw diagrams inside Fendel Mountain, laying next to Forbrannir. Not so much as one message landed in her communicator since speaking with the Overseer. Not from her, or Hubert for that matter. He was up to his face in backed up paper work and various other orders. Everything going back to normal, almost made it feel like what happened during the wedding party was just a dream.

Hubert had been sitting at his desk for the most part of the passed week. Only leaving to do menial tasks, he felt more bored than ever. Monster attacks had become less and less of a problem now that the Nova monsters were being eradicated by his squadron, so there was no need for him to be stationed anywhere. A quiet life was good. It was peaceful, however dull. He was beginning to understand why Pascal enjoyed venturing out to do what she wanted all the time. The young man was growing restless knowing he had far more important things to do with his time than sitting at a desk signing papers and handling small disputes. Sitting back in his chair, he sighed anxiously and looked at his ceiling. _"I still need to buy the rings..."_ He thought to himself. Suddenly a smile planted itself on his face. The mere thought of he, Hubert Oswell, was buying wedding rings seemed absolutely absurd. Unreal, even. Although he had dreamed in the past that one day he would find someone he cherished enough to spend eternity with, he never imagined it would be this soon in his life. Everything seemed to fly by so fast. Pascal's engagement ring had to be special and unique, just like her. Where would he go, and how would he have it made?

While he mulled this over in his mind, he became alarmed by a loud chirping noise coming from his desk drawer. It was the communicator! Quickly, he opened up the drawer and pressed the button to view the message. Surprisingly, it was not from Pascal. It had been from Poisson.

"Greetings, Hubert. I am writing to inform you that the Overseer has requested your presence here in the Enclave as soon as you get the chance. Safe travels, Poisson - The Overseers hand."

Puzzled, Hubert stood up. What could this be about? Never before had he received such a message from the leader of the Amarcians. Without delay, the young Lieutenant stood up and left his paper work for another day. It was unlike him to procrastinate, however something like this needed his full attention.

With much haste, he made his way to the President and explained his situation. Giving no resistance to Hubert's request, President Paradine wished him luck on his journey to Fendel and assured him that there would be no repercussions upon leaving again. "A man needs to take hold of his future, Hubert. Whether that means his job or his private affairs." Hubert was indeed lucky to have such an understanding leader.

Still having no idea why he was being summoned there, there was one thing Hubert did know. He could not arrive there empty handed. After leaving the Presidents office, he headed to the nearest accessory shop and purchased two gold bands and another with 3 empty settings on the top. He had gotten an idea that he was sure Pascal would like. From the shop, he next went to an old friend of his that he had met many years ago while he was still training in the military. She had taken a liking in jewels and set up a shop to both sell and shine them in town. Once there, he asked her if she had 3 gems of colors Green, Blue and Red that she could shine and set into this ring. Each to represent the existing eleth of the world. Finding the best gems she could find, the girl did as requested and placed them in the ring. It shone brilliantly and gave him the courage he needed to continue to Fendel with his pride in tact.

The trip from Strahta to Fendel was long and frustrating. Since both nations were no longer at odds with each other, ships passed between them just as often as they did with Windor. The Fendel passengers were always loud and drunk, though. Doing his best to keep his mind at ease, he fiddled with the ring inside his uniform jacket. Once docked in Zavhert, he swiftly made his way to a Turtlez and paid to be brought up mountain to the Enclave.

Entering the Enclave felt odd. Every time he had ventured into Fendel, it had always generally been just to Zavhert to speak with Malik about plans between the countries or had been to check up on Forbrannir and Pascal. He had not set foot inside the Enclave since his long journey with his friends. Not much had changed, thankfully. A little more crowded then regular on account of them allowing traveling sales people to occasionally sell their wares there but for the most part everything was the same. Hubert secured his weapon to his back, and proceeded down the stairs and too the platform to take him straight to the Amarcian Overseer and Poisson.

"Greetings, Hubert." Poisson waved to him from a distance as he made his way closer. "Did you have a pleasant trip?"

"Pleasant would not be the word I'd use, but nevertheless I did not run into any inconveniences." He responded, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "What was this about needing to seem me as soon as possible?"

"Yes. Getting right to business..." Poisson started, "The Overseer would like to speak with you."

"Regarding?"

"Why, you're engagement to Pascal, of course!" The girl answered happily.

Sighing in relief, Hubert allowed himself to calm down. It was uneasy being there in their presence without his cheerful friend by his side and had no clue how to speak with them. Pascal always just say any ol' thing like as usual however, these were her people. Not his.

"I see." He spoke firmly. "Is there a problem?"

"As I am sure you are currently unaware, us Amarcians have our own rituals and rules regarding marriage. As you are not one of us, it is unacceptable for us to give our blessings to your union with Pascal." Poisson explained with a smile across her face as if what she was saying wouldn't bring the boy into a bad mood. Hubert crossed his arms and squinted his eyes at her, letting her continue without interruption. "The rules state that if a fellow Amarcian were to marry someone outside our clan, they are to be exiled from home to ensure our secrets our safe."

Hubert couldn't listen quietly any longer. "No see here!" He shouted, "I will not have her kicked out of her family just because you don't accept me. That's absurd!"

Upon finishing his sentence, a loud clanking noise of the platform caught his ear. Hubert turned his head to see Pascal standing there with her usual grin and wave. Casually, she strolled up to him and patted him on the back.

"Heya Hu! Heya Poisson! Whats up?" She chirped as if she hadn't a care in the world.

"You're partner was just explaining to me how our rules to not meet his approval." Poisson replied, shaking her head with disapproval.

"Is that the only reasoned I was summoned here? Just to be told that you don't approve?" Hubert turned back to the small girl, still steaming with anger.

Pascal, completely ignoring the intensity of the situation, playfully hugged herself on to Hubert and smiled. "No need to get so bent outta shape, Hu! Everything will be fine. don't worry about it." She spoke, attempting to reassure him.

"And you!" He said turning to his lover, "When was the last time you've bathed?!" Her odor began to linger around them to the point where he needed to push her away.

Tapping a finger on her chin, Pascal looked around in thought. "Hmm... I dunno. Probably not since the wedding~"

"Are you serious?!"

Hearing his alarmed tone made her jump back a bit. "Calm down, will ya? I've just been super busy! Right after I dropped you off and came home, I did exactly as you wanted and talked to everyone here. After that, I went back to my house and found some pretty interesting things regarding-"

"I do not wish to hear excuses!" He interrupted loudly "You are to take a bath straight after this meeting, do you understand?"

Poisson giggled at the twos feud. "I suppose one good thing coming from your union with Pascal is we will no longer have to be responsible for making sure she keeps proper hygiene~"

Keeping choice words held back, Hubert ignored the young girl and continued to ruthlessly scold Pascal. Once he said all he felt was needed, he turned back to Poisson and kept regained composure.

"Now, if you two are done bickering, the Overseer herself would like to explain her decision upon the situation you face." She smiled. As soon as she finished her sentance, the chain guards once again removed themselves from the doorway and the old Amarcian leader emerged from the shadows, hovering on her platform.

"I thought you just explained that you didn't approve? Is there more I need to hear?" Hubert inquired, following the elderly woman with his eyes.

The Overseer stopped directly in front of Hubert with cold silence. "You are much too loud." She remarked firmly. "No need to raise your voice, we can all hear you perfectly fine!"

A blush rushed across the Lieutenants cheeks as he was scolded by an ancient. Truly embarrassing.

"Heya old foggie!" Pascal greeted her leader with a happy wave "I hope its good news, ya?"

Looking the couple up and down for a few seconds, the Overseer backed away from Hubert to a comfortable distance next to Poisson.

"I have decided that on the subject of a marriage between you two, that this young man will be tested before he is fully trusted among us. He has proven himself in the past regarding the Lambda situation, however he is a strong liability if he were to ever expose our secrets to his leader in Strahta." Her words echoed in the empty room in which they stood. "Hubert," She continued. "Pascal is very important to our people. Her knowledge of our past and current technology, long with her quick wittiness to adapt is vital. Without her mind, our people would not be able learn and grow to a better future. If you still choose to take her as your partner, you must understand her importance to our people as well as any children you two might have. Do you understand?"

The young man nodded, "I do."

"Pascal," The old woman spoke again, causing the young woman to throw her right arm up in the air in attention. "This man wishes to take you with all your merits and flaws. don't mess up."

"No problem, boss!" She called back, giggling.

Hubert let out a sign and shrug. He had no idea how to feel about this now. "What test will I be undergoing?"

"You will be staying with us for the time being." Poisson spoke up, allowing the old woman to slowly retreat back into her dwelling. "We would like to keep a close eye on you while you two go about your daily lives here. If we are to accept you, we will be accepting you as a fellow Amarcian."

This turn of event alarmed Hubert, as he had his own responsibilities at home to take care of. That and he had not brought a bag with him. "And what of my duty to Strahta? I can't very well just not come back."

"We have already informed the President of our decision. He was happy to oblige and sent a fellow officer of yours with some personal belongings you would need to stay here for as long as we see fit." The girl responded, in a calm and happy tone. "Everything has already been handled."

_"So this is why Mr. Paradine was so willing to let me go..."_ Hubert thought to himself, turning to look at his lover who began rocking back and forth with apparent boredom. "Where will I be staying, exactly?" He asked Poisson, looking back to her.

"Why, with Pascal of course." She laughed at the foolish question. "You two best be on your way there now. You have plenty of cleaning to do if you're to make space~"

Hubert found no amusement in the situation at hand. Quickly, he grabbed Pascals hand and let her to the platform back to down. Pascal, making no fuss, simply waved to her young friend and yelled her good byes. There really was no care in the world for this girl. Unbelievable.

Moments passed, and they soon found themselves standing in Pascals doorway.

"Welcome home, Hu!" She shouted and danced in place with excitement. "Hope you like it here!"

Hubert groaned in dread. "This place is in even more of a sad and sorry state then the last time I saw it. I didn't even know that was possible!"

Pascal let out a nervous laugh and entered ahead of him. "Yeah... kinda happens when I get kept up in my work. No worries though, we'll have this picked up before you can say bananas!"

"Bananas..." He muttered under his breath, almost hoping the mess would disappear.

Within a few hours, Pascal had done her best to reorganize her notes, place specific books where she wanted them and made her floor visible. It still was not as clean as Hubert had hoped, but it was a start. Various unfinished machines still were scattered around the room with no home or purpose. The moment he even tried to move one, she spazed out and explained to him that some of them were rigged or possibly dangerous and it wasn't a good idea to move them. Those that were not harmful, she used for spare parts for the others.

"Good God, Pascal..." He stammered, finally finding her small bed to sit on. "This is ridiculous! Please, just throw out some of this junk!"

"Its not junk!" She argued, scowling at his statement "I could still totally use most of this, eventually."

"Eventually..." He mocked, closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief.

Suddenly, the door to their home flew open and none other than Fourier stood there. Arms crossed with an annoyed expression, as always.

"I see you two have started your cleaning." She noted, looking around "Nice to see this place still has a floor..."

Pascal jumped for joy and ran over to her older sister, giving her a nice big hug "Fourier~"

Upon being latched on to, Fourier had a similar response as her future brother-in-law. "Ugh! Pascal! When was the last time you had a bath?! You smell horrid! My goodness!"

Hubert scoffed and turned to the disgusted woman "A week ago, apparently."

Finally managing to pry her sister off of her, Fourier pushed her away into the middle of the room. "I expect you will be handling this... situation, Hubert?" She glared at him.

"How exactly do I... handle this situation?" He asked, interested in what method she had. "I'm confident that Pascal can handle bathing on her own."

"Hah!" The elder sister shouted. "That's a good one!"

Fourier marched her way into the younger girls room. Oddly, she began feeling the wall until coming to a book shelf and peeled it away, relieving a door behind it that Hubert had never noticed. Nonchalantly, Pascal saw where this was going and did her best to tip toe out without being noticed. Hubert, being the very observant person he was, grabbed the young woman by the wrist to keep her from moving.

"Where does that door lead?" He raised an eyebrow to the nervous girl still attempting to lose his grasp and flee.

"To the washroom, of course!" Fourier answered in her sisters place. "But you would never know that unless you had a similar room. All Amarcian homes are pretty much built the same way. My room next door is the exact replica of this one, just in reverse."

Fourier opened up the door wide so that Hubert could peer inside. She was completely correct. Once the door was fully opened, lights flickered on and a large bath tub could be seen. "Still in pristine condition, I might add." Fourier mentioned, crossing her arms in disgust at her sister.

"Come on, sis! can't we do this another time?!" Pascal whined, giving up the struggle and remaining still.

Hubert was not going to listen to her protest further. Quickly, he dragged her inside the room to have a better look. Aside from the bathtub in the middle of the room, there was also a sink and a mirror. "Where is the toilet..?" The absence of one startled him in a bad way.

"Oh, that is in another room off the kitchen." Fourier answered, pointing to another door inside the room. What Hubert once thought was just a tiny bedroom, was now opening doors to a lot of places he didn't know about. Literally. The Amarcians were truly a weird group of people. Who designed houses like this? This was insane.

"I trust you'll have everything under control?" Fourier asked, making her way back to the door to exit. "You'll find everything you'll need to scrub her rancid little body down in that room."

"S-scrub her down?! Surely, you jest?" Hubert was beginning to panic.

Fourier laughed again. "I wish I was." And with that, closed the door behind her.

Feeling utterly ashamed and embarrassed about the situation he was in, he turned to his fiance. Giving him her typical grin, he dragged her inside the room and shut the door.

"Is this really necessary, Pascal?" He asked, in a flat tone. "You are a 23 year old woman. Can you really not wash yourself? Are you challenged or something?"

Pascal slowly released his grip from her wrist, and walked over sadly to the tub. Turning on the water, she sighed in defeat. "No, I can totally do it myself. I just rather not be forced to bathe when I am not ready."

"You are more than ready! Is your nose challenged? Can you not smell yourself?" Hubert yelled.

The young woman shrugged at the question. "I've smelt worse~" She almost sounded amused by her own statement.

Feeling not up for such a ridiculous task, Hubert turned away and opened the door of the washroom to exit.

"Hey! Where ya going, Hu?" He could hear her call out from behind him.

"I refuse to wash a grown woman." He answered simply "I will make use of my precious time doing something more important than helping you bathe."

Pascal pouted and followed after him, leaving the water to run on its own. "But its no fun alone!"

Before Hubert could say another word at yet another ridiculous comment, Pascal began to tug on his jacket to remove it. Confused at first, he allowed her to take it off, however the moment she began grabbing at his undershirt and pants, he became well aware of what she was after. Alarmed, he stopped her hands and glared at her. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Come on! Lets take a bath together~" She sang with a smile, using her now free hands to remove the straps from her shorts and tossing them to the side. Next she began unbuttoning her shorts, let fall and kicked them to the side of the room.

"P-pascal?! Stop this right now!" Her lover shouted, grabbing both her hands. "We cannot- I will not bathe with you! T-this isn't right!"

The Amarcian tilted her head in confusion "Why not?"

"B-because It isn't! I cannot allow myself to see you in.. in... in such a state of indecency!" He responded, stumbling on his words and turning his embarrassed expression away.

Still very much confused, Pascal grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bathroom just as he had done to her. "You don't make any sense, Hu. You're funny!" She laughed, shutting the door and locking it behind her. "If I have to take a bath, then so you do! Fair is fair, ya?"

"No! I have already washed myself today, thank you very much!" He hollered, unable to keep his voice from cracking.

"Either bathe with me, or wash me~ You're choice!" She grinned happily, beginning to remove her clothing again.

Promptly, Hubert spun around unable to watch her undress. "Has she no shame once so ever? Letting a man see her in such a way and.. and.. not even thinking of what could happen?!" he thought as he closed his eyes tightly. Doing his best to breathe in and out and control his body, he could hear the last bit of her clothing fall to the floor, and her get into the water; turning it off.

"Come on~" She cooed from inside the tub. "I don't bite~"

"Please, Pascal... Let me leave. Toss me the key to the door and you can bathe in private." It made him feel pathetic to beg, but this was no small situation. He needed to leave before he was unable to control his body from reacting any further.

"No can do, Hu~" Pascal giggled from inside the tub. "I have the key and its saying with me. I'll hand it over if you get in the rub with me."

"Absolutely Not!" He shouted, still staring at the door and somehow wishing it would just unlock itself and let him out.

Suddenly he heard a most dreadful noise, causing his heart to pound harder. The sound of her exiting the tub and running over to him. Pascal grabbed his hand, causing him to shut his eyes tightly as she turned him around. His face was the darkest shade of red she had ever seen it. Gasping in awe, she removed his glasses and set them on the sink. "You can't see well without these, right? This should help maybe?"

"Great! Now I'm blind!" He yelled angrily, still not opening his eyes.

Pascal giggled again, and jumped back inside the tub. "Now you won't be able to see me clearly. You won't be so embarrassed! Now hurry and take off your clothes and jump in. I'll even close my eyes for you, if you want." Her sentiment was heart warming, however unappreciated.

"I will not!" He yelled, still being stubborn.

"Y'okay, Hu~ Guess we're gonna have to be locked in here all day!" She hummed, finding the soap and began scrub herself down in it, creating bountiful bubbles.

There was no ending with him winning. He knew that. He knew he had no other choice than to give in and let the girl have her fun. Slowly, Hubert opened his eyes. The room had became foggy with steam which only worsened his sight even further. This, fortunately, wasn't a bad thing. He could not see Pascal's figure at all. Before he could allow himself to feel any relief, he was stricken with the obviousness of the fact he was either going to have to wash her with his own two hands... or strip in front of her. Both options were damning to him.

"Which would you rather I do?" He asked, regretting every word that came out of his mouth. "W-wash you, or j-join you?"

"Hmm..." The girl allowed herself to think for a moment. "Join me!" She splashed happily.

Nodding embarrassingly, he removed his undershirt to reveal his semi muscled bare chest. This wasn't the first time she had seen him without a top, he knew, but this didn't make him feel any better. "Please refrain from looking as I remove my clothing." He asked, nervous beyond belief. Even if she wasn't to close her eyes, he could not tell from the mixture of his glasses being taken away, the steam and the distance between them.

"Sure thing!" She called out, shutting her eyes as she promised.

Assuming she had shut them, he began to further remove his clothing. His shoes, socks, pants and then, finally, his boxers. "Oh, the humanity..." He cried out in his head. Slowly, he walked over to the large tub and got in. The water was warm and welcoming, as was the girl cheering in front of him. Turning his body to face away from her again, he hid himself in the far end of tub. This did not stop Pascal from swimming over to him and hugging him from behind. Her bare breasts pressed up against his back, which caused him to jump.

"Please, let go of me Pascal!" He whined loudly, "Physical contact is unnecessary!"

"Awww!" She pouted, "Why? It more fun this way!" She squealed, not letting her lover go and instead hugged him tighter.

Hubert felt small. Pathetic. Like a helpless child being picked on. It was his childhood all over again as he knew it, however instead of is older brother teasing him and getting him in trouble, it was the woman he decided he'd spend the rest of his life with.

"Why you so scared of me?" She questioned innocently from behind him "You'll eventually see me naked anyway. Might as well get it over and done with so we can move on to more things!"

"I had no intention on seeing you naked until after we got married!" He explained, not even wanting to touch the subject of her term of 'more things'. She continued to press herself up against him with her arms wrapped around his chest, holding him tight. The embrace was enjoyable, despite his fears of what else she could do.

"After? Well what kinda fun is that?" She purred in his ear. Had she been planning something this whole time? Had this all been a rouge to get him like this from the beginning? No, as smart as the girl was he knew full well she wasn't the type to plan something like this. Pascal hated baths. She just wanted to have fun.

"Pascal..." It became tempting to turn his head to see the girls face at least. Resistance against her was becoming futile as was keeping himself from getting aroused by her rubbing against his back.

Letting go of him and scooting back, Pascal found her scrub brush and thought it might be fun to was him. Applying the necessary amount of soap, she began to scrub his back and hum a tune.

Hubert could not get the thought to leave his head now. This being a possible plan of hers to get him vulnerable like this. Perhaps it would be better to just ask, although... he also did not want to be disappointed. He could feel the bristles stroke his back with its soapy suds. "You're enjoying this, arent you?" He sneered towards the girl, turning his head. Squinting, he could make out most of her face which is what he had most wanted.

Pascal stopped her scrubbing and handed him the brush. "Sure! Why wouldn't I be?" Her response seemed so casual, as were her actions. There was no possible way she planned to get him this way.

"Turn around.." He asked, giving up all resistance and figuring with her mindset being completely innocent, the sooner he got her washed the faster they could get out.

Happily obliging, the girl turned around and allowed him to start scrubbing her. Once starting, it wasn't as embarrassing as he would have thought. With each stroke from the brush, he felt strangely... closer to her. Inching closer, he moved the brush against her lower back. There was no way he could imagine himself washing any other part of her body, especially the front. He could hear Pascal giggling and stopped. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

The young woman shook her head, "Nope~ I just never thought you'd do it!"

Hubert dropped the brush in shock. "What?"

"Yeah! I figured you would have just sat on the washroom floor until I gave up and washed myself but nope!"

"Are you serious?" He never had to give in, and here he was. Naked in a tub with the whimsical girl. If he had only held out a little longer- "Pascal!" He grit his teeth.

"But hey! don't stop now! Get ta scrubba scrubbin!" She laughed, turning her head and feeling the bottom of the tub for the brush he had dropped. Fishing around and around until she wound up touching his leg. Hubert jumped at her sudden touch, and moved backwards. Amused at his reaction, Pascal decided it would be more fun to face him anyway and turned around fully.

A few seconds passed before Hubert caught a glimpse of her upper half completely. Face turning bright red, he shut his eyes to see no more. He could feel the lust inside him stir and proceeded in covering his lower half from her view. "Please don't notice..!" Hubert begged inside his head.

Fortunately, she had not noticed. Pascal instead decided to wash him some more. Picking up the soap, she began to lather her hands with it and apply it to his shoulders; rubbing away.

"W-what are you doing..?" He asked, hesitation clear in his voice.

"Washing you!" Pascal answered, moving her hands from his shoulders, to his upper chest; working her way around.

"T-that is not necessary, Pascal!" He cried. Hubert wanted nothing more than to stop her hands from going further down, however if he were to do that, he would be leaving himself exposed and vulnerable. "I can wash myself, thank you!"

"No can do, Hu~" She hummed; applying more soap. "Just relax and enjoy the tub."

There was absolutely no way that was going to happen for him. The more her soapy hands rubbed against his bare chest, only made him tense up even further. "Pleeeeeaaasssseeeeeee?" She whined.

"I will open them, but only if you stop w-washing me!" Hubert bartered.

"But whats the fun in that?"

"Pascal! Please!" He cried out, feeling her hands moving lower and lower.

Releasing a loud sigh from inside her, Pascal gave up and removed her hands from him. "Fine, you win." She spoke with a hint of disappointment in her voice "But ya gotta keep the end of your bargain!"

Nodding with much dread, Hubert complied and opened his eyes. She was so close to him. Moving his eyes from her pretty face, they couldn't help but trail downward to her chest. Bouncy and round were a pair of breasts before him. Clearing his throat, Hubert felt nervous and looked away.

The girl could see his embarrassment and smirked. "You wanna touch em?"

Jumping at such a question, he felt horrible "No!" This situation was becoming worse by the second. "Why would I?!"

Pascal shrugged and groped her own chest. "I dunno. They're pretty cool!" she said while grabbing one of his hands and placing them upon herself.

Hubert whined and shut his eyes again. He was touching her. "Unhand me, woman!" he struggled.

"Hey! Why did you close your eyes again!" Pascal said, noticing he was going back on his word. "Looky looky or I'll start a washin~"

"Pascal!" He yelled, opening his eyes and glaring seriously at her. "Enough is enough! You got me in here, made me undress and you're joking at my expense!"

"..huh?" Pascal was confused. Not understanding at all what he was getting so upset about, she quietly listened.

"I am a man! For crying out loud, You can't just expect me to sit here and... and... Play with you in the tub like we're children!" Finally snapping, he removed the hand that she had forced on herself. "I have feelings too and you are completely ignoring them for your own amusement! It's inconsiderate and getting down right cruel!" Hubert exhaled loudly as he finished.

Slumping back in the tub, Pascal looked at the angry young Lieutenant with remorse. Still completely clueless to his endeavor, she backed away not wanting to bother him further.

"I was only trying to have fun..." She whispered sadly, feeling like a complete and total bad guy. "I'm sorry, Hu. I just thought since... ya know, we're gonna get married n all, we could just have a little fun with each other. I didn't mean to stomp on your feelings or anything."

He could hear the remorse in her voice. Although he did not take back anything he had said, he understood completely that her intentions were good in nature. "Please..." He lowered his voice to a calm, smooth pitch. "Let us wash ourselves and get out. The water is getting cold and we still have much to do."

Pascal nodded in agreement. One thing she hated about baths was that the water turned cold after a while and reheating it with cryas took forever. Handing him the soap and reserving some for herself, she obediently began to wash herself. With a sigh of relief, Hubert turned around and did the same. After a few minutes and some help with rinsing here and there, Pascal was finished and exited the tub. Wrapping a towel around her, she turned to Hubert and waved. "I'll leave first so that way you have your privacy."

"Y-yeah." Hubert nodded in appreciation and watched her leave unlock the washroom door and leave. Finishing up himself, he too exited the tub and grabbed his glasses and a towel that was hanging off a railing. Drying his body for a moment, he almost regretted yelling at her. She needed to learn boundaries though, and he had to be the one to teach her. It was hard to believe that she was 5 years older than him however had the mentality of someone 5 years younger. Hubert was happy she accepted his love and even returned it, but what is good about relationship where one just forces the other into uncomfortable situations? She was oblivious to social norms. She had her own way of doing everything but it was time she learned manners and start acting her age. At least where it counted.

Hubert looked around the washroom, realizing he had no clean clothes to put on. The thought of reapplying the clothes he had worn before the bath felt discomforting. Emptying the tub of the water, he wrapped the towel around his lower half and opened the door. Fortunately, he saw his travel bag was already delivered to her house and was waiting for him. One thing was missing though. Where was Pascal? Hearing grumbling noises, he turned to see her asleep on her bed still in her towel and- Hubert face-palmed. She her top half was noticeably exposed. Gathering up his courage, he walked over and covered her with the blanket. Seeing her sleeping face made him happy. With love, he reached up and caressed the sleeping girls face with his thumb. Feelings began to well up inside him as he watched the girl sleep. It was as if the moments prior to her leaving the washroom didn't even exist. All the frustration and embarrassment, gone. This was the person he was going to marry. At that thought, he remembered the ring was still hidden inside his jacket which was lying on the floor next to him. Sitting on the bed next to his lover, he reached down and picked it up. Finishing in his pocket for a while, he dug out the small box and looked at it.

"Hmm..?" he heard the girl stir and looked down to see her eyes slowly opening. "Did I fall asleep?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes. It seems that bath made you tired." He responded, holding the box securely in his hand.

It didn't take long for Pascal to notice it. Removing her arm from inside the blanket, she pointed "What's that?"

He had hoped to give it to her later, but now was a good time as any. "Here." He said handing it to her. "See for yourself." His heart pounded as she looked the box over. After watching her shake examine it and shake it a few times, he grew impatient. "Open it, you insufferable girl!"

"Ohh... right, right!" She giggled, clearly still not fully awake.

Opening the small box, Pascal sat up to get a closer look at what was inside, letting the blanket fall off her and exposing her chest again. Having now seen it a few times, Hubert ignored her flesh and paid more attention to her expression upon seeing her gift. Pascals eyes widened as she removed the ring from the box and held it up to the light. The lighting in her room helped gave it particularly spectacular shine. "Holy crap!" She exclaimed, almost unable to speak. "Its so pretty!"

Chuckling to himself, Hubert crossed his arms with a smug grin "I'm glad you find it to your liking."

Taking it out of the box and slipping it on her left ring finger, Pascal squealed in delight and threw her arms around Hubert's neck. "You're so awesome!" she yelled in his ear, nearly deafening the poor man.

Hubert enjoyed the embrace for a moment before realizing that their bare bodies had been touching again and quickly tried to pry her off of him. "C-come on, Pascal! You're still naked" Looking down he remembered he too had not put on fresh clothing yet and only adorned a towel around his waist. "I'm still naked!" The struggle ensued between the too before Hubert lost balance at the edge of the bed, causing them both to fall off and onto the floor.

With Pascal on top of him, he was pinned on the floor. Stretching her arm out, she gazed at the beauty of the ring shining in the light. Admiring it for what seemed like forever, she looked down at her red faced companion and smiled. Without warning, she leaned down and kissed him softly.

Hubert was caught off guard. At first, he was shocked but as she pulled away, he smiled back up at her; reaching up to her still wet hair and running his fingers through it. A light blush came into the girls cheeks. It was endearing. "You're welcome." He responded.

Although Pascal was the most happy she had been in probably her entire life, she let out a loud yawn. It was comfortable, him being in her house. She wanted to engrave this moment in her mind forever and relive it over and over. Reaching up, she grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest. Hugging it, she closed her eyes and smiled brighter. "You'll be the best husband ever!" she chirped.

Blushing at both her remark and the fact his hand was now lodged between both her breasts yet again, Hubert made no attempt at taking it back. Just as he scolded her at ignoring his feelings, he too realized he was being ignorant of hers. It was time to let the walls between them fall and time for him to open up."As well as you being the best wife ever."

"You really mean it?" Pascal opened her eyes and looked down at the serious man. Releasing his hand, she entwined it within her own and leaned back down closer to his face.

"I do." He responded before leaning up and kissing her again, this time with all the passion he had stored inside of him for all these years. Gripping her hand tightly in his own, he pushed himself up to a sitting position, with her sitting on his lap. He could smell the sweet scent of the soap in her hair. He could taste the sweetness of her lips. He could feel her breathing slowly. Letting his senses wander, he could feel his urges again starting to resurface. Not wanting to end their connection, he also knew that this wasn't the right time to further enjoy himself. Hubert removed his lips from hers and placed his free hand on her waist.

Frowning at the end of their kiss, Pascal tilted her head in question. "Did I do something wrong?"

Hubert raised an eyebrow at such a ridiculous question. "Why would you think that?"

"Well..." She started, her face blushing a little redder than before. "You... stopped."

Nodding at the true statement, Hubert felt it would be best if he explained himself. Since arriving in the Enclave, it seemed that she was trying her best to bring him closer to her and she deserved and explanation to way he wasn't reciprocating. "Now is not the time for us to... let ourselves be whisked away by our fantasies." He started, caressing her bare skin. "As much as I'd like that, it is not the proper time."

"Why not? We're engaged, ya?" She questioned, still not following his train of thought. "We can do what we want!" He could hear the disappointment in her voice. "We live together now, Hu. No one will ever know if we did the ol' hanky panky~"

Hubert's face turned dark red at her last remark and re-positioned his glasses "That's best saved until after marriage..."

"PPppsssshhhhhh! Who cares!" Her voice became louder in dispute "You love me, ya?"

"Y-yes.."

"And I'm pretty sure I love you too if I'm willing to do this so why not?"

The young man cringed at her 'pretty sure' comment but made no attempt to challenge her on it. He knew she was doing the best she could with what little experience she had on the subject of love. Not to say he had anything more than her, however he at least understood the concept a little more. "Because Pascal," He started his explanation calmly. "What if you decide all of this is a bad idea? That you're not ready for marriage or that you don't love me after all. You would be throwing away something you cannot get back."

"But its my choice, right?"

"Its a choice that belongs to both of us." He finished. "I don't want us to do something that we could regret later."

Suddenly, Pascal let out a big laugh and removed herself from on top of him to her butt back on her bed. Hubert puzzled his face as to what she found so amusing.

"Life is full of regrets!" She shouted in a happy tone. "Its nothing but trial and error! If we walked through life constantly fearing what was behind us, we couldn't go anywhere, right?"

Hubert couldn't help but stare in awe at her while she preached her views. He saw point in what she was saying, however his mind wandered as he realized he was starting at her completely naked body. From head to toe, he could see everything. The urges inside him stirred once more and his brain started to go fuzzy. "That is all well and good but what would you do if we did engage in intercourse and you wound up pregnant? What then?" He retorted, hating his words as he spoke them.

Placing her hand on her chin, the young researcher looked up in thought. "Never really thought of that..."

"Of course you didn't!" He barked back. Feeling uncomfortable still sitting on the ground, Hubert pulled himself to his feet and re-secured the towel around his waist, then sat down next to her. "This is why I must always look after you. You're way too reckless in your ways, Pascal."

Pascals heart began to pound at the thought. He was right. Making risks while by herself only wound up getting herself in trouble. This was a risk they both had to face the consequences of if it went south. Possibly not only them but a third unwilling party. Straightening her face, she looked into his eyes. "I'm ready."

He could see the seriousness in her eyes. This only made him want her even more but he had to fight back. Battling himself between what was right and what was wrong became exhausting. If she was serious about risking something so vital, then who was he to tell her no? She wanted it just as much as he did, apparently and fighting with her only took that much more energy out of him. Swallowing hard, Hubert looked deeply into the girls garnet colored eyes. "Are you sure you are willing to accept everything that happens from this point on? There is no going back." He asked, wanting to make himself clear.

Pascal nodded. Although it only been a week since his confession and proposal to her, she knew in her heart that no one could accept her like he could. No one was willing to put up with her like he could. Like the Overseer had said to her, it was surprising anyone would want to go through what they did with her. Merits and flaws. Pascal knew she had probably more flaws than merits but he had stuck through them all this time. Showing his love and reaching out to her even when she was too blind to see it. He never gave up. He never backed down. The Amarcian felt it was only right to give him the same courtesy back. Giving it her all!

Once he saw her determination, Hubert made his first move. With gentle force, he placed both hands on her shoulder and pushed he flat on the bed. He gazed over her surprised reaction for a brief moment, then brought his face down to hers with a deep kiss. Tonight he was going to do his best to show his ever growing love for this girl, even if he had never once done anything like this before. It was a constant inner struggle, with Hubert. Although he wanted to do so much, show so much, he could never really bring himself to just... do it, like she could. It was part of the reason he was so fond of her. She was everything he wasn't. Now wasn't a time to be struggling though. Hubert removed his lips from hers and took a deep breath; trying to calm his nerves. Looking at her expression again, he could see that she didn't mind his forwardness one bit and that he could press forward. With a small boost in confidence, he reached his left arm up and placed his hand firmly on her soft but supple breast. He could feel his face turning red at his bold move and he shut his eyes. He was beginning to lose the confidence he just gained, and very fast. It was embarrassing.

Pascal could see his strife and smiled to herself. "Its alright, Hu~" She called out to the stupidly nervous man above her. "Do whatever you want! I'm totally fine with it so long as its not gonna like... I dunno, hurt or whatever." She couldn't help but find his struggle a little amusing. If they both wanted this then it should be fine, right? There was no denying that she, herself, felt a little nervous as well. She was doing her best to keep her spirits high for the both of them.

"Are...Are you sure?" Hubert forced himself to speak, not opening his eyes still. His voice was soft and childish. His heart began to pound against his chest as he felt her chest beneath his fingertips. His filthy actions made him cringe. She was trying to soothe him, sure! But this wasn't some measly walk in the park! Hubert was beginning to feel angry with himself. Was this really the right thing to do? No matter how much his primal instincts urged him to press onward, he couldn't help but find his own actions shameful. Were humans really no different than animals?

"Yeah!" She giggled, placing her hand on his cheek. "You're worrying so much for something so silly! Look!" She urged him to open his eyes and look down at her, and with hesitation, he complied. Pascal looked into his brilliant blue eyes and felt sympathy inside herself. Why was this such a big deal? She could only wonder. "I am just a woman and you are just a man." She started, doing her best to coach him away from his inner torment. She placed her hand away from his cheek and then upon his own; holding her breast. "This is just a body. I have one and you have one, ya know? Its totally fine!"

"But... What if I let myself go too far and hurt you?" Hubert felt a little bit of his anxiety let go.

"Then I'll be like ow and you'll stop? I dunno, Hu. That sorta a silly question."

He heard her speak. He understood what she was saying, however it still didn't change his fears of letting himself go into a state he had never been in before. What if his urges made him barbaric? "Can you really trust me?" He let himself speak.

Pascal tilted her head in confusion "Of course..." Her voice sounded concerned "I don't think you'd do anything to purposely hurt me. You love me, ya? Lets just get all touchy-touchy and don't really worry about the minor details!"

"Touchy... touchy?" He repeated, with slight amusement in his voice.

The girl nodded, "That's right! Go wild, Hu!"

Peering down at her, Hubert could feel her carelessness wash into him. If it really wasn't that much of a big deal to her, then why was he really all that worried? Was he really just being stubborn in his own sense of righteousness? Comparing himself to something as ridiculous as an animal and worrying he wouldn't be able to control himself. Hubert couldn't help but scoff at his own actions inside his head. Surely, if she was displeased with his actions or performance, she would let him know. Pascal wasn't the type to keep things to herself and if she could trust him in such endeavors, then it was stupid to think he couldn't trust himself. Hubert took pride in his self control, having more of it than most his age. This was no different. Feeling he could finally press forward with no fears, he lowered his head to the side and began to kiss her neck. Smelling the sweet sent of her soap, he could honestly say he was very glad she had bathed before this moment. He could hear her giggle more as he kissed her.

Pascal let go of his hand, to let it freely do as it wished. His kissing her neck tickled her, but felt nice nonetheless. The sensation was different than that of a normal tickle. It ran down her body in a tingly weirdness. She brought her hands up to his back, and held him close to her.

He could feel her reassurance to continue. With the hand already placed on top of her, he grabbed onto her breast once more. Gently he rubbed it. So soft and yet firm. At his touch, he could feel the nipple beneath his palm become erect. With much interest, he smoothed his thumb over it, causing her body to jump in reaction.

The sensation he caused her was in no way bad, just different. Pascal wasn't sure how to feel at this bolt of pleasure that he sent through her body. Feeling her face grow hot as a blushed emerged. Turning her head to the side away from him, she closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling.

Seeing as how she did not stop him, although still unsure of why she reacted that way, Hubert did it once more. Slowly he brushed his thumb up against her again. Once, twice and a few more times until he could hear her frustrations. Bringing his lips away from her neck, he looked at her flustered faced. Closed eyes and red cheeks. This amused him greatly. She wasn't stopping him, could it be that she enjoyed this? Hubert could feel his confidence grow as he continued to play with her breast. Bringing his lips to her neck again, he decided to change his action. Kissing it once more, he opened his mouth and placed it upon her skin, licking where he once kissed. He heard a gasp escape her mouth and he grinned. She was enjoying this! Hubert quietly chuckled to himself. It was almost like a game. What could he do to get reactions from her? Taking both his thumb and forefinger, Hubert gently pinched her erect nipple as he continued licking up and down her neck. He could hear her breathing not too far from his ear. It was shallow and inconsistent.

The feeling inside her grew as he continued to tease her body. The tingling was almost too much. Almost unbearable however, at the same time, it was pleasurable. It intrigued the girl and left her wanting more of it. Pascal could feel her body getting hotter and quite light headed, almost to a drowsy point. Why was she feeling this way? Her body's responses were perplexing! Confusion and anxiousness washed over her body and he did what he wanted. Pascal felt helpless. Closing her mouth, she did her best to contain her feelings to herself.

Wanting to take his actions to a more intimate level, Hubert backed away from her neck. Tracing her small frame with his eyes, he let his hand unlatch from her breast and travel down to her stomach. With light touches and caresses as he went down, he stopped at her belly button and looked back up at her face. She still faced away from him, eyes closed with a most interesting expression. Feeling concerned, he reached back up with his traveled hand and placed it on her face, turning it to himself.

Pascal, with hesitation, looked back up at her lover. Feeling a bit embarrassed about how he was making her feel, she gave him an uncomfortable look.

"I fear this is too much for you." Hubert spoke softly to her, with a slow sigh in his voice.

Widening her eyes and shaking her head, Pascal brought herself up to a sitting position "N-no! Its not! I'm fine, really!" Guilt started to emerge from inside her.

"You don't look like you're enjoying yourself very much," He started, caressing the side of her cheek with his thumb. "Not with the face you were giving me."

Letting out a loud whine, she pouted "I... was! Its just..." Her voice trailed off and she took her eyes off of him. Unable to hold back a blush of embarrassment, she felt uneasy. This was all so new to her! How else was she supposed to react? All these feelings and emotions were different and unexpected. To be honest, she thought sex was a simple act of intercourse and that was all. Penetration, ejaculation and bam! That was about it. Not to say she disliked what he was doing, she liked it a lot. Pascal was unsure what to say to the concerned looking man in front of her.

"What is it, Pascal?" He urged, turning her face towards him again.

"Well, how would you feel if I just started getting touchy touchy all over you?" She blurted out suddenly.

Widening his eyes at such the outburst, he began to understand her frustrations and smiled. Indeed, if she was to do the same to him, he would be most uncomfortable. Still, the lingering feeling that this was going to be too much for her to handle did reside in the back of his mind. Doing his best to trust her word that she would stop him if he did something that bothered her, he sighed with a smile and kissed her softly on the lips. "Then, shall we continue?" His words were suave and almost seducing.

With another blush, Pascal laid back down obediently but grabbed both his arms and pulled him back on top of her. Taking some initiative in the matter, she leaned up and kissed him passionately. Slowly she trailed her fingers through his short blue hair. Humming in content, she let go of his arms and slowly felt up his chest. Of course, his wasn't as sensitive as hers but it was still some sort of payback, right? Feeling his smooth chest in all its definition. Following it down until it got to the rim of his towel. There, he caught her by the wrist and stopped her.

Pulling away, Hubert gave her a stern look but said nothing. It was not time for such things yet, even if he wished it. Mentally he wasn't ready for that and still wanted to explore her reactions more to various things. Wanting both of their first times to be completely perfect, he shook his head and pinned that wrist above her head. Before she could question his motives, he placed a finger on her lips to shush her. Giving her a moment to understand, he pulled his finger away and began to feel up her chest once more. Gliding his hand over her breast and flicking her nipple, he made his hand back down to her lower belly and then to her hips. He was beginning to like her this way. Quiet and obedient. Knowing full well he shouldn't get used to it, he savored the moment. Running his hand further down, he brought his body down until he could reach the entirety of her outer thigh to her knee. Looking back up her body, he could see her helpless and even dreading expression on her face. With a sly grin, he moved back up and kissed her chest. Unsure of his motives, Pascal couldn't help but be anxious and he knew that. It made the game that much more fun to him. There was really one other place he had yet to explore however... he wasn't sure how to approach that. Surely, she wouldn't just let him touch her there without him gradually easing into it. Nor would he want to do it when she wasn't ready for such things. Wanting nothing more than to have her relax and be as comfortable and satisfied as possible, he continued to kiss downward until reaching her breast. How marvelous she felt beneath his fingertips! Rubbing the length of her leg, he brought his face above her breast and licked it softly. Feeling her body jolt again, he grinned and continued to lick around it before bringing his tongue to her nipple. Tenderly he brought his mouth around the little mound and gave it one quick stroke. Pascal let out a small unexpected yelp, which caught his attention. Humming in satisfaction, he wanted to hear more. Licking turned into sucking as he slowly started to stimulate her erogenous area with his mouth.

The Amarcian was unable to contain herself any longer. What he was doing; what he was making her feel was fantastic. Such feelings she had never felt before were overwhelming her body. Her head, still light became further hazy. Unsure if she wanted him to stop because the teasing was becoming too much, or continue because of how wonderful it felt, she fidgeted but said nothing. Her breathing turned from shallow to heavy as he pleasured her and she was unable to keep quiet. Opening her mouth, she made small noises of frustration and pleasure with every notion he made from his hand to his mouth.

Hubert could hear that she was enjoying herself and grinned with arrogance. He too was having a fine time. Slowly, he inched his hand from her outer thigh onto the inner. Having faith that he wouldn't make her uncomfortable at this point, he started to slide his hand upward until finally reaching his goal. Receiving no stop or warning from his lover, he continued to touch her private area. Completely surprised to how drenched she was, he slowly slid his fingers around her opening and into her creases; taking note of everything he felt and heard from her. Knowing full well she wasn't just going to outright tell him what she liked or disliked being touched down there, he further explored. Noticing an engorged area towards the top, he began to rub it gently, feeling her fidget beneath him further. Taking his face away from her squishy mounds, he looked at his lovers face for any sign or signal to stop. Astonishingly, she already looked pretty spent! Feeling proud of himself for at least pleasuring her that much, he leaned forward and kissed her softly, however did not cease his rubbing between her legs.

Quietly whining against his lips, Pascal couldn't stay quiet. The pleasure had completely gone to her head. His touches, his rubs, his licks, his sucking! Everything! It was so much! It was too much! The poor girl was overwhelmed with pleasure and emotions. Kissing him quieted her whines for the time being, but as he pulled away and looked at her, she felt as though she would melt. Frazzled and frustrated, she pulled him closer again to continue kissing him. Her pleasure began to slowly rise as he continued to touch her in that same spot. The feeling of his lips upon hers, smelling him, tasting him, it all seemed to drive her further crazy with sensations!

Completely bewildered with her sudden forwardness, Hubert did his best to keep up with her sporadic kissing. Her abrupt arousal began to fluster him as well, but only interest him further. Was he really making her this irrational? This thought made him feel like the biggest man in the world. To think, with just these small gestures, he could drive his lover into such a frenzy. Maybe he shouldn't have doubted himself in the beginning? The kissing grew more passionate by the second until he could no longer keep up with it and needed to get air. Moving down to her neck again, he began to nibble at it, listening to her breathe pleasure into his ear. He could feel her body begin to tremble. Feeling excited, he began to rub and play with her faster and with more pressure, hoping she would get more out of it. It wasn't long before she let out the loud cry of pleasure that he had been waiting for.

With her pleasure at its peak, Pascal gripped her lover tightly and reached her state of ecstasy. All of the frustration; all of tension that had been building up inside her body from his exploration of her, finally melted away in a big heave of pleasure. Baffled at what even just happened, Pascal let out an exhausted laugh. Not totally sure what to do with herself, she reached down and grabbed his hand from her groin and pulled it back up to her chest.

Hubert moved up and smiled into the face of his pleased lover. He felt happy to be able to do her such a favor. "You seem pleased." He stated, wanting to hear her opinion.

The young woman nodded and moved to stretch, making a loud squealing noise. "Yeah! I don't even know what just happened but it sure was cool!"

Raising an eyebrow, Hubert looked at her for a moment. Completely astonished at the words that were just uttered from her mouth. It was Pascal, after all so he really shouldn't be that surprised however... at her age? Really? He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it briefly.

"I'm glad you thought so." He knew he shouldn't ask her about never experiencing an orgasm before, it would only lead her to more questions he did not want to answer. Giving her a moment to relax and compose herself again, Hubert sat up; back into the original position he was in before they started their escapade. Clearing his throat, he made sure that his towel was still secured around his waist.

Pascal looked over at him. She watched as he secured himself and remembered how he had stopped her earlier. Would now be a good time and try again? Or maybe she should just ask him? Pondering about it made her feel weird but she was aware of how stubborn he could be with such the smallest things. After a moment, she too sat up. Moving behind him, Pascal wrapped her arms around his chest just as she had done so earlier in the bath tub. His back felt warm pressed up against her bare chest. It was soothing.

"What are you doing?" He inquired to her, looking back.

"Just hugging you~" She answered in a still breathless tone, however happy. In reality, she had other things in mind then just hugging him but this was good for now. Her upper half was cold and he was very toasty.

Mulling the events that had just transpired between them, Hubert could feel his own arousal grow. He had stopped her from touching him before, perhaps now would be a more appropriate time? The thought made him groan in his own mind. However pleasing, he knew how uncomfortable he would feel. Her seeing him, Her touching him. Even if it was right and fair, it didn't feel that way. As far as he knew, she had never even seen a naked man up until today. How could she react to such in a state such as this? There was only one way to find out.

"P-pascal...?"

Hearing her name made her head shoot up in attention. "Yeah?"

Still uncomfortable with himself, Hubert forced out his pretty obvious question. "What... did you have in mind while you were reaching for my towel?" His inquiry made him cringe. Knowing he sounded like a fool, he blushed and looked down.

"Hmmm..." He could hear her hum from behind him. Suddenly her hands moved from his chest and down towards the area in question. As habits would have it, he stopped them once again and heard her giggle. "Nothing much, really. I just assumed we were gonna do the do and ya can't really do that with a towel on, now can you?"

"I...I see." He felt ridiculous. Her answer was just as innocent and pure as she was. This girl had no clue about anything, did she? Giving a heavy sigh, he did his best to regain composure again before speaking. "And... do you still want to do that?"

"Yeah, of course!" She cheered. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well... I just figured that since you were now physically satisfied, maybe you would have changed your mind into reconsidering such acts." Hubert spoke, still embarrassed at the thought of them joining in intercourse. Was he being selfish or selfless? He wasn't sure.

Pascal tilted her head and thought for a moment. Not understanding what he had meant by that, there was no doubt that she had suddenly become very tired. Still, once she had an idea in mind there was no real turning back. "Nope. I still wanna do it."

She sounded determined still. Hubert wasn't sure if he was happy or frustrated at the thought of his own satisfaction. Letting go of her hands, he let out a groan that she was very familiar with. It was the groan of her getting her way despite his wishes and protests. Slowly, he watched as her fingers tip toed down his chest until getting to the rim of his towel. _"I am a man..."_ He thought to himself, doing his best to not stop her. This was only fair. He took pleasure in her body and all of its wonders, she should be able to do the same to him. In fact, he should want her to do the same to him, not dread it. Hubert closed his eyes once more, not wanting to see her reaction even if impossible due to her being behind him. Suddenly, he felt his towel being tugged at until being removed.

The seconds of silence that passed between them felt like an eternity. "Why wasn't she saying anything? Why wasn't she doing anything? Was there something wrong?" Hubert questioned the situation in his mind, still refusing to open his eyes and see for himself.

"Hu...?" He heard her call his name. "Oh for all that is good and holy, what could be the issue?"

"Y-yes, Pascal?" He responded, his voice raspy and hesitant.

Her response would only shock him further. "Why does it stand up like that?" Pascal had never seen an aroused male before. He had been completely right to assume that.

"Because..." He started, not wanting to finish. "That's what happens when a man is aroused, Pascal. It becomes erect. That's how intercourse works." He spoke slowly and calmly. Not for her sake, but for his own. "How else did you think it would fit inside you?"

A few more seconds of silence passed before the light above her head turned on. "Oh! That makes sense now!" She called out happily, hearing her giggle some more. With a light touch, he felt her poke at it. His manhood. In all its glory stood before her. Completely defenseless and vulnerable.

"There is just one more thing..." She spoke, with a hint of interest in her voice. "It looks... like a valkines!"

"...What?" Hubert was speechless.

"Yeah!" She cheered. "It totally does!"

Hubert couldn't help but open his eyes at her statement and look down at himself. The familiar sight didn't seem any different. Everything was still there. Everything still looked the same as when he last saw himself. "Did you really just compare my manhood to a valkines?"

Laughing again, Pascal detached herself from behind and moved next him to where she could have a better view and more access to her new fascination. Leaning close to it, she proceeded to examine it as if it was one of her new discoveries. From a top view, to a side to side view, the Amarcian examined him. Using her index finger she poked the top, causing it to twitch back at her. Giving an small squeal with delight, Pascal moved onto the floor and got on both knees; sitting, to examine the underneath.

"P-p-pascal!" Hubert whaled, becoming increasingly frustrated with how she was treating the situation, even though he knew her reaction would probably be strange. "What on earth are you doing?!"

"Its just so... so.." She started as she proceeded to poke it from underneath, causing it to twitch again. "INTERESTING!"

In absolute astonishment and embarrassment at what his partner was doing, the young man covered his forehead with his palm and exhaled loudly. Really, he knew he shouldn't of expected less then this from a girl like her. In her own ways, she was eccentric and innocent. Everything could be a fun game or a new toy to play with and now, to his dismay, it was his own body part.

With another stroke from her index finger, she went from the bottom all the way to the tip, sending Hubert in a shiver of excitement. Noticing this, she giggled "Hmmm~"

"Hmmm? What is Hmmm?" He inquired, his voice broken and high pitched.

Not responding at first, Pascal found it more exciting to just play with her new toy some more. From another stroke from the bottom up, this time she used two fingers before stopping at the rim of his head then going back down again. Each and every time, it caused his member to twitch and made her giggle inside. "How amusing!" She thought to herself "I wonder why it does that...?" Needing more data to collect in her mind, she proceeded to poke at his head. Nothing happened. Giving a puzzled face, she did it once more then gave up. Clearly that wasn't interesting. Next, she put her whole hand around the head and stroked it slowly. Noticeably, she felt it throb within her grasp. Excited, she exclaimed a "Ah hah!" Looking back up to her lover for praise, she only got his crimson red, frustrated face all scrunched up with his eyes closed. Frowning, the girl became confused. Did he not like it after all?

After a few moments of her not touching him, things felt awkward in the room and the young man opened one eye to unfortunately see his lover frowning. "W-what's wrong..?"

"I dunno what to do!" She explained, sitting back on her heels. "You didn't seem to have much of a reaction from all my tests."

Taking his eyes off of her, Hubert swallowed hard "I... didn't?"

"No. Not really. I guess you didn't like it" Her voice sounded disappointed and almost hurt. The poor girl had been trying her best with all of the very little knowledge she had, and he wasn't giving her very good results.

"That's...Not true." Hubert corrected, softening his voice and opening both of his eyes. He know knew how she felt when he was exploring her, however he at least had some knowledge. Many a times during missions with his squad, he would over hear the older men talking about private times with their wives. He was fortunate enough to know even that little on how he might pleasure the girl he held a flame for. She was left without a cent.

"Nah... you're just saying that." Pascal said again, slowly raising to her feet in defeat.

"No, I'm not. It felt... quite nice" He explained, though still unable to meet her gaze.

Pascals ears perked up with the information he had just given her. No longer feeling distraught, she revealed one of her brilliant smiles and danced in places. "Ya really mean it?!"

Nodding shamefully, Hubert didn't speak back. Before he even could hope to she had jumped on top of him, losing what little he had left of the towel and sending him to fall backwards. Nervously, he looked at her happy grin. How could something so small make her so happy? Actions, of course. "Huh?" But before he could even ask, his question was answered. Firmly she grasped him with her right hand, holding herself up with her left. With gentle pressure, she slowly stroked his length upwards, then rubbed the tip with her thumb. The action sent shivers of pleasure down his body, however he was unable to turn away again. His fearful eyes were locked on hers. So vibrant and happy she looked.

Wanting clear responses from both his expressions and his body, Pascal made no hesitation to take the little praise she got to take initiative. His member was rock hard, but soft to the touch. The combination itself interested her. She watched as he cringed in pleasure every single time she repeated her moves. One long gentle stroke up, a few rubs a the top, then back down again. A repetitive action. In the back of her mind, Pascal felt it was payback for making her feel how he did. At the same time, it just made her happy to know she could possibly be giving him the same feelings he had given her. Without much thought, the girl had changed her course to only focus on the head. It was soft and squishy. With her four fingers, she began to stroke the top. Grinning from ear to ear, she could see the torment she was inflicting on his face. Wanting to ease his torture just a little bit, she leaned herself down and kissed him softly.

The kiss was greatly appreciated, as both of their eyes would be closed and she would not have to see his shameful reaction. As her sweet lips touched his, Hubert didn't hesitate to keep them there. With a swift move of his hand to the back of her head, he run his fingers through her feathery hair and deepened the kiss. There was no denying it. The pleasure she was inflicting upon his body was much more powerful than something he could do on his own. It was different. Her hands, so soft. Her touches, so gentle yet enough to send his body aching for more. As she continued, he knew he wouldn't be able to contain himself. Quickly he let go of her head, letting her pull away and break the kiss.

Astonished, Pascal stopped the stimulation and looked at him with much concern. His sudden aggressiveness towards her was off putting and made her worried that maybe it wasn't as good as she thought.

Placing his hand upon hers, Hubert made sure that she would no longer continue. "Cease your hand movement for now..." He managed to say between his heavy breathing.

"Why?" Pascal tilted her head and gave another frown, "Did I not do so great?"

"No, no, no, no!" Hubert shook his head back and forth, then smiled. Releasing her hand to place his on her cheek. "Its quite the opposite. If you had continued, I wouldn't have been able to last."

Pascal felt only more confused at this explanation. "I don't get it.."

Giving another heavy sigh, Hubert decided it would be best to sit up and explain himself. Leaning close to her, he touched his forehead with his lovers and smiled "If you had continued, then you would have given me the same wonderful feeling I gave you earlier." Seeing her mouth open to question his logic, the young man pressed a finger to her lips to stop her. "If I had let you do that, then we wouldn't be able to engage in such actions as you wish. My body would be simply too exhausted to continue and my... areas would be unable to perform in a way you'd enjoy."

Still not fully understanding, Pascal simply nodded. "Does that mean we continue to the main event." A faint blush surfaced in her cheeks.

Hubert nodded as well before kissing her once more. "Yes, if you wish."

Without a moment to lose, Pascal picked herself up and mounted over his eager member. All he could do was watch as she took the liberty of penetrating herself. Before so much as half could manage in, she stopped and cried in pain. "This... does not feel very good." She stated, not moving an inch "Are you sure we're doing this right?"

Doing his best to keep himself focused, Hubert could feel the heat of her insides on his sensitive area. It was too tight to easily fit in, as expected. "Yes... If its too much, we can stop." He assured her.

"No." Pascal shook her head and looked into his eyes. The pain was unlike something she had ever felt. Although she did not wear it on her face in fear it would scare him into not pressing forward, the pain was almost intolerable. It felt as if the object she had just enjoyed toying with was ripping her apart. "I want to do this."

"Would you rather I do this for you?" He suggested, hoping she would take him up on the offer. Coming down on him like that couldn't possibly be the most pleasurable thing, however doing it traditionally would probably give her just as much pain. Wanting to do something, he felt maybe if he controlled it, it might hurt less.

Pascal allowed it to enter about one more inch before stopping. It burned. She realized this was not something that could be done slowly. Suddenly she came to an idea. What if it was like ripping off a bandage? Doing it slow would only make the pain last longer, however if you rip it off fast, it only stings a little and its done. Deciding this was probably her best beat, Pascal let the strength in her lower body bottom out as her forced him completely in her. Crying loudly, she hugging tightly.

"P-pascal!" Hubert winced in pain, not expecting that. "Why would you do that?!"

"I-it was the only thing I c-could think of." She explained quietly in his ear, pain resonating with every word.

Feeling helpless, Hubert hugged her tight. To be honest, it actually hurt him as well to have to be forced in such a tight area but he knew it was probably nothing compared to what she just put herself through. "How is this even going to work..?" He thought as he stroked her hair lovingly.

Letting a few moments pass as their bodies got used to each other, Pascal wiped her eyes and gave him a half-hearted smile. "Sorry I'm not very good..." She chuckled to herself.

"don't say such ridiculous things!" Hubert reprimanded, wiping the last bit of wetness from her cheek that she had missed. "This isn't your fault at all. This is just... how it is the first time... or so I've heard..."

His words comforted her inside. She too had heard such a thing from Fermat but figured she was exaggerating like she tended to do. "Well... what do we do now?"

"Well..." Hubert said aloud as he pondered to himself. "You could let me take over. That is generally how its done anyway." A man of tradition and etiquette, as always. Seeing his lover nod in agreement, Hubert mustered all of his strength to lift them both up and lay her on her back in front of him; not separating them in fear it might cause her more unnecessary pain.

They stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. Currently brought together in a physical union. Pascal let out a small smile "I'm ready.." She assured him "We gotta keep going even if it hurts superbad!"

Although the young man did not want to agree with the terms, he knew she was right. They had gotten this far and the only thing they could do was continue forward. The pain she had to endure would all be for naught otherwise. Silently, Hubert kissed his lover on the forehead before allowing his hips to move back; slowly removing most of himself from her insides. The pain was still very apparent on her face, but she endured it with much strength and did not tell him to stop.

The searing pain started to fade as he got into a rhythm. Pascal could feel her body relax and with every thrust, the feeling became soothing. Gradually, her insides lost tension and allowed her some relief. Pleasure started to resurface from his thrusting, giving her the same hot feeling she had experienced before, however it felt a little different. Doing her best, she focused on the feeling. His member began to slip in and out inside of her, causing friction and her insides began to swell. Pascals head start to become fuzzy again, as she look up at her determined lover. Bringing her arm up, she touched his face, causing him to stop.

At first her sudden action alarmed him, making him wonder if it was too much, however as he gazed down at her he noticed that her face no longer made a painful expression but that of a passion he had never seen her wear before. Being lured into her garnet colored eyes, he leaned forward and kissed his woman. With soft euphoria, their beings connected in a bond neither of them had ever felt before. As they kissed, Hubert brought up his left hand and placed it on her breast, slowly massaging it as he began to thrust once more. No longer with the fear of causing her further pain in his mind, he knew they could finally enjoy their experiences. It was time to dive into the love and lust they both shared.

Bringing their lips apart, Pascal breathed in his scent. She could smell the sweat emitting from his body from his own physical activity and arousal. She too could feel herself growing hotter. Turning her head to breath some fresh air, the girl could feel him begin to kiss down her neck, only making all the sensations she once felt return. Letting quiet moans come from inside her, she closed her eyes and focused again on their mating. Her face turned bright red, as her breathing turned shallow and inconsistent, letting all of the feelings get into her. His warm, soft lips on her neck. His phallus rubbing up against her slick insides. It only made her female organs throb for release.

The young Lieutenant could feel himself getting lost in his pleasure. The soft pillowiness of her breasts, the taste of her skin; somewhat salty but still as sweet as before, the feeling of her hot wet insides clenching against his manhood. It was too much. Breathing heavily into her ear, he couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. "Pascal..." He groaned softly into her ear before lightly nipping at it. "I can't hold back much longer..."

Unable to give him any type of proper response, Amarcian woman let the knowledge of his heightened pleasure only further stimulate her thoughts. Her brain was becoming fuzzy again and she too could not hold out much longer. Letting all her thoughts go, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Moaning pleasure into his ear, she could feel her climax also about to break.

Hubert could feel his lovers body tremble under the amount of pleasure it was enduring. It was the sign he was waiting for. Holding out for just a few seconds longer, he finally hear the loud cry of pleasure that burst out of her into his ears. Needing no more than that, he too let himself to. Releasing all of the tension he had inside of him, with a loud groan he came into her. He could feel her let go of him and relax underneath his body. After a few more pants, he swallowed hard and looked at her. Pascal looked as wiped as he felt.

The girl opened her eyes to see her very exhausted lover and giggled. Bringing a palm up, she wiped the sweat from his brow and smiled. All they needed was each other. They could feel nothing else but pure happiness. This was truly what it must feel like to be in love.

Their moment of passion was over. Hubert pulled himself out and laid next to his future wife, clutching her hand and breathing in the cool air around him. It had become night time already. How many hours had passed since his forced bath time with her? Who cared really? Not like he needed to get anywhere. With a few more moments of bliss passing, Hubert let go of her hand and sat up.

"Where ya going, Hu?" She called out in a calm, tired voice.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to view her. She looked as if she would fall asleep at any moment. "I can't very well let us sleep with this mess we've made, now can I?"

Groaning and turning to her side to get comfortable, she looked at him and pouted "Mess? can't that wait til tomorrow?" She was completely unaware of what he was talking about and didn't really care either.

Ignoring her protest, Hubert got up and found their dirty towels. Tossing hers over to the sleepy girl, he proceeded to pick his up and clean off his now limp member. "Clean up, Pascal. If not, I'll be throwing you back into the tub." He scolded, knowing full well that she'd listen with a threat like that.

Pascal picked up the towel then let her senses come back to normal. Feeling the mess in between her legs, she blushed and did her best to get as much dry as possible. Before she could throw the dirty towel back on the floor, her eyes widened as she examined it. It had streaks of red in it that she could only assume was blood. "Oh no!" She panicked, sitting up now wide awake. "It shouldn't be that time!"

Cocking an eyebrow, Hubert took the dirty towel from her and folded it with his own. "Its only natural for you to bleed after your first time, Pascal. I figured you'd know at least that."

The girl thought for a moment, then let out a sigh of relief before letting herself fall back on the bed. With a small stretch, she grabbed the blankets that had been shoved against the wall and wrapped her now cold body in it. "I totally forgot about that" She giggled, sounding sleepy again.

Seeing her curled into a ball like that in the blankets made Hubert smile to himself. How cute. Without delay he followed her example. Taking some blanket from her, he positioned himself next to her and laid down, folding his arms around her small waist and holding her tight. Within moments, they both fell sound asleep.

The sun shone brightly through the Amarcian windows and into Hubert's sensitive eyes, slowly awakening him to the morning. Being slightly confused at first, the young man recalled where he was, who he was with and the memories of his first night there. Promptly, he fished around for his glasses and mounted them on his face. "What time is it...?" He muttered to himself, getting out of bed and going towards his suit case. In there he discovered his small golden pocket watch that was given to him many years ago by his adopted father. Opening it up, he saw the time. It was half past eight. Stumbling over their clothes, Hubert made it back to the bed where he began to awake his sleeping beauty.

Pascal moaned and groaned as she tossed and turned, fighting the attempts he was making to wake her. "5 more minutes sis... I'm having a good dream..." She mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, he no longer was going to try and wake her nicely. "I am not Fourier, and its time to wake up." He said in a loud, harsh tone.

Mumbling a few more inaudible things, Pascal turned over and slowly opened her eyes. "...You're naked, Hu. That's weird." was the only thing he could make out.

"Indeed, as are you. It would be best if with both promptly got clothed and made it to the Overseer to see what she has I mind for my tests" Hubert explained, going back to his suitcase to adorn fresh clothing.

The sleepy Amarcian watched him for a moment before sitting up and yawning loudly and rubbing her eyes. "Do we have to? can't we eat first? I could totally go for some bananas right now... and maybe some water..."

"Water I will fetch you, if you just wait a moment." He offered after fastening his pants and buttoning his nice pressed white shirt. "However, I'm afraid of what I might find in you kitchen..." Hubert couldn't help but cringe. If her kitchen was anything like her living space, for all he knew, she could have moldy festering bananas all over the kitchen. Quickly, he marched into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water from probably the weirdest sink he had ever seen.

Pascal gripped the cup and slowly drank from it before letting out a refreshing sigh. "Aww that's some good stuff!" She chirped loudly. Turning her head to him, she frowned "No bananas?"

"You'll have to look for yourself. I don't dare open your cooler..." Hubert stated with a hand wave.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Before either of them could move to let the visitor in, the door was flung open by none other then Pascals hotheaded sister, Fourier. She peered into the room, allowing her eyes to adjust before laying them on Hubert who was now fully clothed. "You!" She said in a loud hard voice "The Overseer wants to see you at once." Before anyone could reply, her eyes shifted over to her still very much nude sister, drinking a glass of water without a care. Her eyes widened and Hubert could feel his life growing short. Fourier's fury was nothing short of a natural disaster.

"Oh, Hey sis!" Pascal called out, finishing her glass and setting it on the floor. "It sure weird for you to be stopping by~"

Fourier turned her head from Pascals oblivious form, back to Hubert. "Please tell me I'm reading this situation wrong..." She begged, placing her thumb and index finger to her forehead. "Please tell my my sister just decided to not get clothed after the bath and fell asleep by herself."

An eternity of silence passed between the three of them. Pascal slowly got out of bed, and wobbled her way around to find a clean pair of clothing and put them one. Hubert stood frozen in the room, fearing that if he budged he could somehow become decapitated. Without another word, Fourier exited the house and slammed the door.

"Geez... What's bugging her?" Pascal said, emerging from the kitchen with a fresh banana in hand.

Letting out a loud frustrated whale, Hubert turned to her "Probably the thought of her sister being indecent with a guy like me, I would imagine..."

The next hour consisted of the two cleaning up the room, eating and making their way to their expected meeting with the Overseer. Once there, they were happily greeted by Poisson who seemed extra cheerful then normal, and then the Overseer floating out of her chambers. Pascal forced small talk out of them before getting to the topic at hand: Hubert's unknown amount of time he'd have to be forced living there.

"Ah yes, that still has yet to be decided." Poisson smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "We will need to observe you for at least a few months before making our decision."

"A few months?! isn't that a little drastic?!" Hubert growled at the young girl. "I do have a job and country I need to get back to!"

"Oh my~" Poisson giggled, "You also have a wedding to plan and a fiance to take care of. Are you telling us that you're willing to put Strahta in front of you possible new family?"

"Hmm... I wouldn't really say we're a family. Just gonna be a married couple, ya?" Pascal questioned, placing an interested finger to her lips.

Hubert had hoped and prayed inside that Fourier would keep the mornings events to herself, however it seemed it was too late and she had already taken the liberty into sticking her nose where it didn't belong and discussing business that was not her own. "I don't think that's what she's referring to... Pascal." He sighed, incredibly frustrated. "It seems you're sister did us a favor."

"Indeed she did!" Poisson cheered, before looking at her elderly companion. "It seems you've enjoyed your first night in the Amarcian Enclave, haven't you Hubert?"

Unable to keep the blush from emerging onto his pale face, Hubert pushed up his glasses and looked away. "That is none of your business."

A crackle of a laugh came from the Overseer, as she watched the boys stubbornness. "You are much to stiff." She said, floating closer to the couple. "It is nothing to be ashamed about."

Pascal made a joyful twirl before rushing over to the elderly woman. "What did my big sis tell you guys?" she inquired without a care in the world.

"Simply what she saw when she visited you earlier." Poisson answered, her tone still cheeky as ever.

After thinking for a moment, Pascal started to catch on and her face turned red. With a nervous scratch to the back of her head, she giggled "Yeah... um... hehe~"

"Pascal, this is no time to be laughing." Hubert scolded, taking her hand and dragging her back to his side. "What will happen now?" He asked, turning to the elderly leader.

"Everything will go on as planned, of course." Poisson replied for the old woman. "Nothing has changed."

Hubert widened his eyes in shock. Looking from the small girl, back to the older woman, he couldn't help but feel that there was something hiding. "Whats the catch?"

"There is no catch." The old woman spoke, amusement in her voice. "Unlike most of you Ephineans, we Amarcians do not frown upon such acts."

"In fact, we most encourage that you two find whats right for you before becoming forever tired in marriage." Poisson finished, smiling and tilting her head.

"So then... why was Fourier so mad?" The young man asked, looking towards his partner in hope of explanation. Unfortunately, Pascal just shrugged and giggled.

"I doubt she enjoys the thought of her younger sister partaking in such intimate... acts" Poisson explained. "She has been taking care of her most of her life, after all. I'm sure she thinks of her more like a daughter then a sister. Although, I can't speak for her, I can only speculate."

"Ohhhh!" Exclaimed Pascal, pounding her fist on her palm "I get it! So she just gets the willys from thought of me getting all wet and wild with Hu over here?"

Letting out a loud awkward cough, Hubert closed her eyes and placed his fingers on his temples. "Pascal... please have some discretion..." He begged, in a most embarrassed voice. "They really don't need such details. No one does."

With a nod and giggle, Pascal turned back to the Overseer "So what did ya wanna see us for?"

"The Overseer and I wanted to inform you that all arrangements have been made and you two will be moving from that tiny dwelling into a more suitable home. Considering how long Hubert will be staying here, it seems inhumane to force him to stay with you in such a small area." Poisson happily explained, taking out a piece of paper from behind her and handing it to Pascal. "Wow~ Really?" Pascal grabbed the paper and looked at it. "Its even got an extra room! This is totally awesome!"

"Your move will happen as soon as you get ready." The young girl added.

And as it did. Two days passed and the two of them finally moved into their own place. Soon after their move, Fourier attempted to visit again. Unexpectedly, she hollered and frenzied at Hubert for his irrational actions against her sister, then hollered at her for her stupid and unthinkable decisions. Fortunately, they did not need their extra bedroom for its... intended purpose. During the weeks, Pascal typically kept herself coupe up with a bunch of books and research notes. Having extra company did not hamper her from her passion. While she worked on valkines data, Hubert spent his time writing to the President of Strahta and informing him of his future plans and time spent. During the time he managed to pry her away from her work, they discussed their wedding arrangements. It was decided that after the 2 months, they would hold the wedding in the blossoming garden on Fodra. To celebrate its newly forming life, and their newly formed union. "To bring happiness to Fodra!" Was how Pascal worded it. It would only be a small get together of their immediate family and friends, small enough to make one trip using the shuttle then back again.

After the wedding was over, Hubert unfortunately had to go back to Strahta to continue his work being a Lieutenant despite the fact his wife lived in Fendel. With a little gift from the President and Mr. Oswell, they were also given a villa in Strahta to live at when they saw fit. There would be no permanent living arrangement for the two due to their demanding jobs. Every few months, Hubert would stay with Pascal in the Enclave, and then she would stay with him in Strahta, spending her time tinkering with Duplemar. This would be there temporary situation until starting a family of their own~

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed my smutfiction :D I do plan on making another one as sorta a sequel but it will happen... eventually~ I love reviews and, before anyone mentions it, I do have someone editing for me so its more reader friendly. Excuse my errors n such~)


End file.
